The Air Mistress and The Surgeon of Death
by RizFiction
Summary: Nineteen year old Tianna was captured by the marines to be interrogated for information about the revolutionaries. When the marines give up on her, they threaten to drag one of her brothers to the base to join her. An enraged Tianna escapes the Marine base and makes it back to her town, only to find a strange man there who she is suspicious of. LawXOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic so I hope it turns out alright, sorry for any errors I might have. This will eventually have Law in it in maybe the second or third chapter. This is mainly just a bit of background to the main character before she met Law. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Riz**

"Sis! Sis we're home!" A young boy's voice calls out. A girl, no older than seventeen looks up from her weapon that she was cleaning. Upon seeing her two brothers approaching she stands up from the large log she was sitting on. Swinging the hammer up on her shoulder she smiles at her older and younger brother. Her older brother is twenty-one while the younger was eleven. The smaller boy ran at his sister at full speed, hitting her like a freight train and wrapping his arms around her slim waist. She stands her ground and wraps her free arm around the boy's shoulders, smiling happily at the man approaching at a walk, carrying a net over his shoulder.

"Good to see you again Mitchell, I was starting you worry that you simply threw Josh into the ocean and sailed away to some far away island to marry a pretty lady," She teased with a smirk.

"Crap, thanks for reminding me, Tianna," Mitchell retorted before throwing the net of fish he and his brother caught to the ground and grabbing said eleven year old and throwing him over his muscular shoulder.

"Hey! No fair!" The boy yelled as he pounded at his older brothers back. Tianna laughed in pure amusement at the boys' failing attempts of trying to escape his brother's grasp.

Tianna opened her eyes. Those moments were nothing but memories now as she sat in her dark damp cell. Her hands were chained up by seastone cuffs, not allowing her to become comfortable. What had she done to end up in the middle of a marine base in jail? Nothing in particular. It was because of her parents that she was there.

Her parents were part of the revolutionaries lead by none other than Monkey D. Dragon. They were strong people, both mentally and physically. When the marines found out about their involvement with the revolutionaries they took them away from her and her brothers that moment to interrogate them. From the stories that she heard, they had also been tortured for information on Monkey D. Dragon and the revolutionaries, but gave none. They were later executed when the marines finally gave up on trying to get information from them. When that happened the marines went after their children to see if they held any knowledge. Though it would have made sense to take the oldest, they took her instead due to the fact that she was not only a powerful devil fruit user, but she was also very good in combat, making her more of a threat then both of her brothers.

She sighed. How long had she been there again? Months maybe years? All she knew was that it was a very long time. Her previous attire had eventually been reduced to tatters and she was given the regular black and white striped uniform to wear. She missed her light blue tight fitting tank top and her bright lime green zip up hoody that reach her mid-thigh. She even missed her black shorts that came just above the knee that had white stripes down the length and around the hem at the bottom. She didn't just miss her clothes though. She missed her brothers, her war hammer, and their home in the North Blue.

Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she pushed them down. She wouldn't give those marine scum the benefit of seeing her cry. Hearing loud footsteps echo through the corridor she put on a steel face and focused on an invisible point on the wall opposite her cell.

"The vice-admiral would like to have a word with you," The scrawny marine said as he came to a stop outside her cell. Tianna stayed quiet and kept staring ahead. The marine put the keys he was carrying in the cell door lock and opened the bars. He then walked up to her and unlocked her harms from the hook in the wall. She offered no resistance, knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere if she did. The marine lead her through the base to the vice admiral's office, where she was seated in a chair in front of a large desk where the vice admiral was waiting.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here Air Mistress Tianna," The man started.

"Only been here what, five months and you already have a bounty name for me? Wow I feel special," Tianna taunted. The vice admiral's face tightened into a glare.

"I've brought you here to inform you that since you seem to have no valuable information for us, we have decided to bring your brother here to interrogate him."

Tianna's eyes widened with horror and fury. They could do whatever they wanted to her, but you did not mess with her family.

"We've already sent ships to go and retrieve him so don't try to-,"

Tianna had jumped out of her chair and despite having her hands cuffed, kicked the vice admiral square in the face. She felt cracking and saw blood come out from beneath her heal. Using his face as leverage she propelled herself out the large window that stood behind the desk.

There was a large shattering sound all around her and she felt sharp slices of pain all around her but she couldn't care less. She had bigger problems, one of them being that she was falling from a third story window to the shrubs that lined below. Not only that, but marines would swarm her quickly, and she had no chance of escaping with her hands bound by seastone. Damn, she really had to start thinking things through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not too much to say about this... Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! Also don't forget to review! I love reviews!**

Tianna landed in the shrubs with a loud thud. She had landed on her shoulder meaning her face was in the bushes as well. She could feel warm blood trickle down every part of her skin. She was badly cut in all places from the wood and glass of the window and now the sharp branches of the bush. _Wait_. She managed to roll herself into the small space between the bushes and the building, she was hidden for now.

She looked at the thick cuffs that surrounded her small wrists. Her small now slick with blood wrists. She put her feet on the cuff that encircled her right wrist and pushed. With some difficulty she managed to slide it over her wrist. _Now for the other one._ She lined up her feet on her left cuff when she heard shouting nearby. _Shit shit shit, hurry hurry. _She tried desperately to get the cuff off her wrist, but it wasn't as covered in blood as the other one, therefor wouldn't budge. She looked around for something to use before the marines found her. Judging by the shouts and footsteps of the marines she guessed they were no more than a hundred meters away. She tried to roll over onto her stomach, but was stopped by the searing pain in her left shoulder. Looking at it, she realized there was a shard of glass sticking up from the bleeding wound. She grabbed the shard and pulled it out. It was hard not to cry out in agony. Taking her right hand she rubbed her fingers in the crimson liquid before rubbing it around her wrist. She tried again to get the cuff off and it slid off with ease. Tossing the seastone cuffs away she sprang up out of the bushes, not caring that the marines saw her. She had nothing holding her down now and she flew up into the air. She turned into air itself as bullets flew through her and flew towards the small island that held her home. Man was she thankful for her logia type devil fruit.

She remembered when she was twelve she had ran out into the forest surrounding her house to explore. When she got bored of seeing the trees she traveled to the small lake that she had found in past journeys. The water was always warm so she would often go for a swim. But this time she saw something shining on the bottom. Diving down and retrieving it, she realized it was a small footlocker. She eyed it curiously. _Someone must have thrown it in here recently; I was here just two days ago._ There was a thick padlock on the chest and she knew she'd have to go back to the house to find something to get it open with.

Running at full speed she ran back to her house, but instead of going inside, she ran around to the side. Her father was a blacksmith and he kept all of his tools and such in the small shop on the side. Knowing that he'd be in town grabbing supplies she slipped into the shop unnoticed. On the far was she noted that he had a pair of large cutters. They were a bit too big for the job, but they would have to do.

Inside the box was an oddly shaped, but colourful fruit. It looked rather delicious to her. And it was sealed away in a box and thrown into a lake, so it must be good. Right? She bit into the fruit only to find that it tasted disgusting. She swallowed her bite and threw the fruit back into the box. She ran outside the shop and threw it into the trees with all her might, hoping to never see it again. Little did she know that it would stay with her for forever.

She enjoyed the feeling of being free to just fly and let the air flow around her. In the distance she could see her island. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of being able to see Mitchell and Josh again. She started to speed up before something on the ocean below her caught her eye. She stopped and floated down until the small objects came into view. Marine vessels. Three of them. Without any hesitation she let herself drop just above the water line. Thick air wrapped around her legs as the levitated there. Sticking out her palm she let a large blast of compacted air blast through the vessels. Shouts of confusion and panic could be heard upon the sinking ships. She glared at the ships one last time before continuing on her journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! As promised Law is in this chapter! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter hand hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review because I lobe reading them!**

**~Riz**

Gently landing on the soft dirt ground outside the door to their house, Tianna let out a relieved sight. She was free for now but she knew that she couldn't stay there for long. The marines knew where she and her brothers lived which meant they were all in danger. _But first…_

"Mitchell? Josh? I'm home!" She called out into the house.

She heard the loud pounding of footsteps above her on the second story. She waited by the door to see who was coming to greet her. A tall slim boy with long brown hair and fierce green eyes raced around the railing and ran down the stairs, skipping two at a time.

"Tianna!" Josh screamed in absolute glee. He ran at his older sister and wrapped his thin lean arms around her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay! We were told you were dead and I wouldn't believe it and Mitchell got really mad and-and-and," The sobbing boy rambled on.

"Shhh, it's alright Josh. Calm down, I'm fine," Tianna hushed.

"But sis, you're all covered in blood!" Josh looked up at her with worry.

"It's just a bit of blood, I'll be fine. You know it takes more than a few cuts to kill your sister, right?" Josh nodded and sniffled.

"Now, where's Mitchell?" Tianna asked Josh after he had calmed down.

"He's sleeping upstairs, but we can wake him up. I'm sure he won't mind," The thirteen year old answered. Tianna nodded and followed her brother upstairs.

When the siblings reached the door to the eldest sibling's room Tianna gingerly turned the knob and slowly opened the door to the darkened room. She stepped in, followed by Josh, and crossed the room to the bed in the corner where a lump laid under the blankets. She noted the slight rise and fall of the blankets and smiled. Laying a gentle hand on hand on his shoulder and gently shook him, calling his name. Mitchell stirred and rolled over. He looked up at his siblings with confusion before his eyes widened.

"Tia…" His voice a small whisper of astonishment. Tianna smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tia, you're bleeding," Mitchell said as he reached for her right arm.

"It's fine. I'll take a shower and you can look at them alright?" She offered with a tilt of her head.

"Okay, just don't be long… Please."

Tianna leaned down and kissed her brother's head before nodding and turning to leave for the bathroom. She smiled at Josh before she left the room to her brothers. She knew that she didn't have time, and had to get her brothers and herself off the island, but she really was in no condition to do that. She also had to think about how she was getting them off the island. She could fly them, but she would tire quickly and they might end up landing somewhere in the ocean. She would have to find a boat or something and use air to push it faster.

The shower was exhilarating. It felt nice to have the hot water run down her skin and through her brown hair, despite the sting of her wounds. Looking herself over in the shower, she noticed the worst of her wounds was her shoulder where she had found the glass. She shrugged it off and continued to wash her hair. Her hair had grown quite a bit and now hung past her breasts. _I'll have to cut that off again._ She stepped out of the shower and gingerly dried herself off before dressing in new dry clothes. A small black tank top that barely reached her low rise, light blue denim jeans. Taking this moment as an opportunity to cut her hair, she quickly grabbed the small pair of scissors from the bathroom drawer.

She brushed her hair to have her part off to her right side and swept her now extremely long bangs over to her left side of her face and cut them the length of the bridge of her nose. She cut the rest of her hair to reach a couple inches past her shoulders. She pulled her relatively even hair back to a high ponytail and brushed her new bangs out. Her hair was drying and it was starting to get wavy. She looked at herself in the mirror. Small bruises and cuts lined her face and arms. Her shoulder was a dark purple and bleeding again. Sighing she opened the door and called Mitchell to come and look at her wounds.

Mitchell bandaged up the majority of her cuts and stitched up her shoulder before bandaging it up as well. She watched her older brother as he worked. His green eyes were focused and his medium brown hair hung in his eyes. He had a short beard as well that she had never seen. He was tall and thickly muscled, much like their father had been.

"Where's Miqua?" Tia asked, referring to the war hammer she had named when was young.

"Hanging in your room, we put her where she belonged after you dropped her when you were taken."

"It'll feel good again to wield her… Listen Mitch, we have to get off-,"

"I know. Once we get you all bandaged up and Josh gets back from town we're leaving. Josh is getting a boat for us to use as well as some food and water that'll last us the few days it'll take to get to the island Kyro lives on."

"You mean as in the old man mom and dad were friends with?" Tia inquired. Mitchell nodded. They sat there in silence before they heard the front door slam.

"Guys there's pirates in town!" Josh called running to the bathroom to join his siblings.

"Which ones?" Tia asked sliding off the counter she was perched on.

"I don't know, I didn't recognize the Jolly Roger. They didn't have a boat though, they came in a big yellow submarine," Josh huffed, out of breath.

Tianna's eyes widened with recognition. She knew of only one pirate crew that had a yellow submarine instead of a ship. _The Heart Pirates, led by Trafalgar Law. The Surgeon of Death. _Tianna shuttered as flashbacks from her time at the marine base came back to her. Doctors injecting her with strange drugs to make her have frightening hallucinations. Doctors torturing her with their 'surgical practices'. She couldn't stand doctors or infirmaries or anything of the sort anymore. _But wait… This could be our chance to get out. The marines will be distracted with the crew that we can sneak away._

"Guys, grab your stuff. We're leaving now." She walked out of the bathroom and upstairs to her room to grab the one object she would not leave without.

Mitchell and Josh split up the food, water and clothing up evenly between them while Tianna only carried her weapon. Josh had managed to get a small boat with a sail for them to use that was docked at the small port in town. They walked through the town as they normally would have any other day. Their plan was to put their stiff in the boat and hide nearby. When the marines came and found the pirate crew they would get distracted by them and the siblings would make their getaway. They were almost at the docks when Tianna felt someone watching her. She glanced to her right and saw a tall man with a nodachi watching her with grey eyes. His clothing was a bit off, she'd admit, but there was no mistaking it. On the front of the man's yellow and black hoody was a Jolly Roger belonging to the Heart Pirates. She knew instantly who he was._Trafalgar Law._


	4. Chapter 4

**Four chapters, three siblings, two new updates, and a very very creepy man! I will put up chapter five right after this so you won't have to wait very long. Thanks for the awesome reviews! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review because I love reading the nice things you guys have to say. :D**

Law wasn't just having a glance at her, he was leaning against the small blue round building that was the café watching her as she and her brothers walked through the town. _What's his problem?_ Tianna stopped walking and turned towards him with a slight glare.

Law smirked and stood up straight. He turned and walked into the café without a word. _God he's a creep. _Tianna felta firm hand on her shoulder and turned to find Mitchell looking at her with a dead stare. His eyes where a strange light green now in the light from the fast approaching sunset. He gave a small shake of his head before continuing on after Josh. Tianna gave one quick glance back to the café before rejoining her brothers.

They dropped their items into the boat and looked out over the ocean. Small objects could be seen on the horizon. She knew the marines would be at the island soon, she just hoped that the Heart Pirates didn't leave before then. Now that she thought about it, why where they here in the first place? _Law's not from this town, though I think he is from the North Blue. I know he's not from this town because I would have remembered such a creepy kid living here. He can't be much older than me anyways._

"Hey Tia, want to do anything before we leave?" Mitchell's voice asked, pulling her out of thought. Tianna looked up at him for a bit before she remembered something important.

"Yeah actually, mom and dad's stuff. I should go look through it and make sure there's nothing there that the marines will find." Mitchell nodded in agreement. Tianna grabbed her leather hilt and strap that her dad made for her hammer out of the boat. She put it over her shoulder and attached the hammer to the back before floating up and flying off to their house up the road. The marines had searched through their parents stuff yes, but they had found nothing, probably because they were looking in the wrong place.

She went immediately to her parents closed bedroom door. They had closed it many years ago when their parents were taken. They closed it so their parents would know no one other than the marines went through their stuff when they got back. Unfortunately their parents never came back. She opened the door causing dust clouds to swirl around her feet. The blinds on the window were open and bright oranges and pinks filled the room with color. It smelled musty in the untouched room with the underlying scent of vanilla. _Vanilla? How can mom's perfume still smell in here? It probably hasn't been sprayed in six years now. _Tianna looked around the master bedroom. A large window was on the far side that stretched from the floor almost to the roof, and covered a good portion of the wall. A dusty mahogany vanity rested against the left wall, covered with a few bottles of perfume, types of makeup, and a small jewellery box. Beside the door was a large oak desk with a chair. Papers littered the top of the desk and the floor around it. The large king sized bed was torn apart. The fancy red and gold duvet that used to cover the bed and almost reach the floor was now in tatters. Nightstands rested on either side of the bed. Both held an oil lamp, though a picture frame stood on one and a thick tome lay on the floor opened to no particular page. She quickly walked over to the left side of the bed and picked up the dusty picture. She took the picture and brushed it against her pant leg before looking at it again. A picture of their family was under the dust. She recognized it from when she was eleven. Josh had only been five at the time and was sitting on his father's shoulders. Her father had on hand on Josh and the other around her mother. Her mother had her hands on her and Mitchell's shoulders.

Mitchell wasn't incredibly tall for a fifteen year old, but when he turned seventeen he had grown almost a foot to reach six foot two. Tianna had also been fairly short but eventually reached five foot nine, becoming a fairly tall and thickly built girl. She lost a bit of her build when she was at the marine base due to malnutrition, but she knew it would change once she got off the island. Josh had been short but got his growth spurt long before his siblings and reached five foot seven at thirteen. Apart from being tall, the siblings shared the same medium brown hair and fierce emerald green eyes, something that came from their mother, their body and build had come from their father.

Tianna pulled out a folded medium sized sack from her pocket and put the frame into the sack. She quickly crossed over to the other side of the bed and put the tome in with the picture. Had she been naive like the marines she would search the desk for important papers. Her parents were smarter than that and she knew that. She motioned her hand around her body causing air to flow out and disturb the dust. She coughed a few times before looking at the floorboards. She carefully canned each one before noticing one slightly different coloured. She put her sack down and knelt beside it. She took out her large hammer and -somewhat gently- hit the boards. There was the sharp cracking of wood and Tianna lifted her hammer and set it down beside her. Removing the debris she found a medium sized hole containing a small white chest with gold filigree. She picked up the chest and found it relatively heavy. She scanned the sealed chest but found no lock and no way to open it. She ran her fingers over it, trying to decipher the mystery of the box before a high pitched scream reached her ears. She stuffed the box in the sack and grabbed her hammer. She ran as fast as possible out of the house before flying full speed towards the town.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one seems to be so much shorter then the other ones unfortunately, but I'm adding two chapters this time so I guess that makes up for it? After tomorrow I'm off for about two weeks I think which means lots of typey typey for me! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one! Don't forget to leave a review for me to read!**

When she reached the town she saw what she had feared had caused the scream. The marines had reached the town and now had their guns ready to fire. People were gathered on the street while their homes were being searched. The marines were violently asking people for information about her and her brothers. She quickly dived into the forest line from the road and weaved in and out of trees. She made it to the spot where she and her brothers had decided on to hide until the marines were distracted. What she found there filled her with worry and fear, or rather the lack of. Her brothers where not there as promised, not even a message or footprints could be seen. She dropped the sack she was carrying and turned into her semi clear state of air.

Flying into town she looked around for a sign of her brothers but found none. She flew to the other side of the tree line and tried to find them there but like their hiding spot they found nothing until she heard loud shouting of marines and gunfire. Tianna rushed back in town to find that the marines had stormed the café. The window on the side of the café was shattered and four Heart Pirates now stood outside. They stood in a diamond shape with Law in the front, a man with a hat that said PENGUIN to his left, a ginger with sunglasses and a weird hat to is right, and a large humanoid white bear behind them. Law had his nodachi drawn and she could both see a light blue sphere encircling them, and feel a strange shift in the air. She watched as he cut the bullets and marines in pieces and reattached them to other body parts. She watched with both curiosity and horror. It was a strange sight but a horrifying one at the same time. The sphere disappeared and Law had a dark grin on his face. The marines argued in confusion while Law turned and started walking in the direction of the docks.

That's when a large man with a bandaged face stepped out into his way.

"Stop where you stand Surgeon of Death or this innocent boy dies," The vice admiral said dragging a tall crying boy behind him by his long brown hair and aiming a pistol at his head. Law just smirked and put his hand up to activate his ability again.

Tianna dropped fully out of the air and landed on the ground in between the two men with her full power, creating a shallow crater under her feet. Law's eyes widened at the sudden interruption to his fun, while the marine smiled darkly.

"I knew you'd come out of hiding eventually Air Mistress."

"Let him go vice admiral," Tianna commanded with a bone chilling calmness to her voice. The vice admiral glared at her and raised Josh up higher, ready to pull the trigger. Tianna launched herself at him with blind rage. The sudden movement surprised the vice admiral and Tianna was ready to collide her weapon with the marine's head before he was even ready. Time seemed to slow as Tianna spun and was coming up for the blow. Until a single shot rang out through the air.

Tianna screamed as pain torn through her right shoulder blade and collar bone. She went limp as the momentum of her hammer carried her over the vice admiral's shoulder and to the ground behind him.

"Tianna!" Josh screamed in horror as his sister was shot before his eyes. The vice admiral turned to face her bleeding frame that lay helplessly on the ground.

"Seastone bullets my dear Tianna, what do you think of them?" The marine laughed. Tianna's breathing was quickened as she tried to push through the pain. She managed to move her head around so her eyes were on the man.

"Good work marine, I'll put in a good word for you back at base that'll be sure to give you a promotion!" He exclaimed to the marine that had shot her that was standing somewhere out of her vision. The vice admiral then tossed Josh to another nearby marine that had yet to be affected by Law's abilities to hold while he picked up Tianna by her ponytail.

"You see my dear Tianna, you can't get away from us no matter what you do, where you hide and who you kill. Do you know why? Why, it's because-,"

"Vice admiral behind you!" Rang out a shout. The vice admiral turned around to see Mitchell flying at him with two swords drawn. His eye's widened before Mitchell sliced at his flesh. Blood flew out and coated Mitchell, Tianna, and the vice admiral. Tianna was dropped to the ground and pain ripped through her body again. She could feel herself slipping away to unconsciousness; her vision was blackening around the edges.

"Josh," She said in a pained and feeble voice.

"I know," Mitchell said, responding before running around to dodge flying bullets by marines who were joining the fray. Tianna tried as hard as she could before she knew it was useless. She was grabbed and dragged under into the black nothingness. _Will I die? Am I dying? Is this what this is? _Her last thoughts before the blackness consumed her.

She rose from the blackness a few times, catching this and that before she'd be dragged back into the dark.

Loud yelling, almost screaming by a man. Darkness.

Being picked up and carried. Darkness.

Bright lights and mumbling. Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just an explanatory chapter as to why the Heart Pirates were at the island and is basically a Law POV during the time that Tianna was showering and getting fixed up and stuffs. I tried really hard to continue the main story, but I couldn't get my creativeness going so I'll get that up as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review because I love reading them! Also I hope I didn't make Law too OOC, it's just so hard with this guy!**

**~Riz**

The four Heart Pirates sat inside the small brightly lit café waiting for their orders.

"Hey captain, when do you think repairs will be done? This town is so boring; there's nothing to do!" Shachi exclaimed exasperatedly.

"When they're done, and if you're so bored you should go and grab supplies while we're here," Law replied as he leaned back in his chair, his nodachi resting against the table. Shachi let out an obnoxious sigh and rested his head against the table. Law closed his eyes and smirked as chatter continued between his crewmates. The café was fairly busy and all around them people were having their own small conversations. A few people were glancing over at the pirate crew, but Law didn't care. If they wanted to stare, let them. Now if they had a problem with him and his crew, things might be different. Law toned out his own crew's chit chat and heard a semi-interesting topic being conversed at another table and decided to listen in.

It was a large older man with grey hair and a thin blonde-haired woman in her mid-forties.

"Do you remember the blacksmith's family that lives just outside of town? The ones that were accused of working with the revolutionaries and were executed about six months ago?" The woman started.

"Yeah, the parents were taken away and left the three kids at home to be taken care of by their brother, but then five months ago the marines came back and took the daughter," The man confirmed.

"Yes, that one. It was said that the girl died at the marine base a while ago, but I was talking with Normall today and you know what he said? He said that Josh, the youngest, came looking for a boat to borrow, and when Normall asked why, the boy said that his sister was back!"

"But isn't she supposed to be dead?" The man asked suspiciously.

"That's what I said, but Normall said the boy was sure."

"Is there a way to tell if it really is her?"

"Well, the girl is a devil fruit user. Has been since she was young. And I heard that the girl never goes anywhere without a large war hammer that her father made. Some people say it almost glows with power when she wields it," The woman said leaning towards the man and speaking slightly lower as if it were a big secret.

"What kind of devil fruit?" The man asked with intense curiosity.

The woman looked around to make sure no one was listening, "The Kuki Kuki no Mi."

"Air?" The man scoffed, "How useful could air be? I don't care about some stupid devil fruit power. All I care about is that beautiful body. That slim waist and those hips. Not to mention her tits; not too big, not too small. Just the perfect size and firmness to bounce around from time to time."

"You're such a pervert! She's not even twenty yet!" The woman scolded and hid him with her purse.

Law stopped listening, satisfied that he'd heard enough. He knew enough that if this girl had returned, it wasn't because the marines decided to be nice people. She had probably escaped and returned to grab her other siblings and leave. How she would have escaped would be an interesting tale to hear indeed, but he figured he wouldn't have the chance. If she had escaped, that would mean marines would be on their way to the island. Law stood up from his chair. He grabbed his nadochi and headed to the door of the café.

"Captain where are you going? And what about your food?" Penguin asked.

"Grabbing supplies and dropping them off at the sub. Just get the food to go and I'll eat it later," The captain explained. Law left before his crew could ask any more questions.

The sky was already beginning to yellow as the sun was starting to lower. Law remembered seeing a few stores along the docks when they arrived so he figured he'd start there first.

The market was still open thankfully and Law was able to find the food, spare parts, medicinal supplies, and anything else he fancied he'd need fairly easily. He carried the full bags back to the sub where he left them out of the way by the door. He continued deeper into the sub to the engine room where sounds of clanking metal could be heard.

"How much longer until those repairs are done?" Law asked the two men that were crouched around the large machine.

"Captain Law! We didn't hear you coming! We should be done in about half an hour or so. The engine is the last part we have to work on and it's not in terrible condition," A mechanic wearing a black and blue head toque answered.

"Good. Be ready to leave as soon as the repairs are done," Law said as he turned around to leave.

"Aye aye captain!"

Law left the sub and returned to the café. He decided against returning inside and instead loitered around outside to think. He was thinking about the conversation he had heard inside the café. If she had a devil fruit ability for as long as she said she had, then the girl would probably have honed her skills to be rather powerful now. Not to mention that the girl was physically strong and could use more than just her abilities. Law also wondered if her devil fruit abilities were paramecia or logia. Either way she would either end up being a powerful ally or a powerful enemy. He hoped ally, though the challenge would be accepted if she were the enemy.

He looked at the sunset that was now giving off an orange glow. Off in the distance he could see the outlines of three vessels. _For them to bring more than one vessel must mean that they either desperately want her back, or desperately want her dead._ Law thought back to a conversation he had had with a man in a city they had been in recently. When Law asked him about marines the man knew nothing more than common knowledge. Except for one thing. The man had said that the marines had been trying new tactics of interrogation if the information involved the revolutionary army, by order of the World Government. When Law tried to get the man to elaborate on what these new tactics were, the man said he didn't know and disappeared. Law was curious if they had tried those tactics on her.

As if by fate, Law caught movement out of his peripheral. He turned his head to see three tall people walking down the road. There were two guys and a girl not far behind them. They sported the same brown hair that shone a somewhat golden in the sunlight, and green eyes. They continued to walk as if they didn't notice them until the girl who was carrying a large hammer on her shoulder turned and gave him a death stare.

Law smirked and left his thinking post to return inside the café to tell his crewmates they'd be leaving soon. _She's defiantly an interesting one that's for sure. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay chapter 7! This chapter is back in Tianna's POV but the next chapter will most likely by in Law's POV again and will tell of what happened during the marine raid yay! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one! Don't forget to review because I seriously sit at my computer and refresh my browser to see if there's a new review while I type up new chapters. I really like reading them... Anywho, if you also have any questions or need me to explain some of my choices you can ask me that too as either a PM or just ask it as part of your review. The only questions I don't answer are ones that will include spoilers! ;D**

**~Riz**

Tianna was floating in darkness. It was a strange feeling of nothingness to her. Where if it's dark outside, you can't see anything, but here, everything was black but she could see her body clearly. It was like she was floating in water, but nothing touched her skin. She hated this feeling, or rather lack of. _Is this what it's like to be dead? Am I dead? Did I die? No, I don't think so. _Tianna thought hard to try and remember what had happened after Mitchell had run off to save Josh. _Gunfire, there was a lot of it; I hope Mitchell didn't get hurt. I blacked out right after that, but someone was yelling and screaming. _Tianna focused on the voice to try and decipher who the culprit was._ Was it Mitchell? It sounded like him, but I haven't heard him yell at all for a long time. I think I remember someone picking me up and carrying me somewhere. Who would pick me up? Mitchell maybe, I doubt Josh could… Or maybe it was a marine and I'm captured again. I wonder what happened to Miqua, and the sack from our house? I hope the marines didn't find it. And what's with those bright lights? It was almost completely dark out before. Am in someone's home?_ Tianna's questions continued to pile up as thoughts ran through her head, and they continued to be unanswered.

A light started to emerge from the blackness. _What's that? _Tianna's questions stopped and where replaced completely with another one. She watched as the light slowly grew from a dim light, into a bright one that enveloped her completely.

Tianna slowly regained consciousness until her senses fully returned. She felt the soft flexible fabric that covered her. She could smell antiseptic and hear a low consistent rumble, like that of an engine. She struggled with seeing from the lights, but could make out white and shining metal, a lot of it. She let her eye's adjust before she opened up her eyes and fully took in her surroundings. Though once she did she instantly regretted it. She knew immediately that she was in an infirmary, one of the last places she wanted to be. She quickly glanced around looking for an escape when she saw Mitchell, sleeping in a chair to the left of her. Next to him was an IV stand. There were two bags hanging on the hooks. One held a mysterious clear liquid, while the other contained blood. She had a feeling of dread as she followed to tubes that lead into her left arm. She normally would have taken the shunts out then and there, had her right arm not have been in a sling that held her arm firm to her side.

"Mitchell?" Tianna whispered, "Mitch, wake up."

Mitchell stirred and opened his eyes. He paused for a second before his eyes widened and he threw his arms around her neck.

"AHH! Careful, I'm tender," Tianna gasped.

"Sorry!" Mitchell quickly withdrew his arms and instead settled for putting a hand on her back and hand, "I was so worried; you've been out of it for almost two days!" Tianna looked up at him. Dark circles lined worried, concerned, and _grief?_ stricken eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tianna asked.

"What he means is that for the past two days you've been unconscious," A voice said.

Tianna looked at the doorway to see Trafalgar Law approaching. She tensed, ready to react to anything.

"You mean since I passed out after being shot?"

"Yes," Law answered. Tianna glanced at Mitchell who was watching Law as he read a machine that was stationed on the right side of the bed.

"The bullet severed your subclavian artery and I had to repair it while you were out to stop the bleeding," Law explained, not looking up from the machine, "It'll also take a while for your clavicle and scapula to heal, so I suggest you refrain from moving your arm."

"Kinda a hard thing to do with this," Tianna said sarcastically pointing to the black sling.

"Exactly," Law smirked. Tianna sat there for a moment before a question arose to her mind.

"Where's Josh?" Tianna asked innocently. Law stopped his work and glanced over his shoulder at Mitchell. Tianna too looked at the older sibling. Mitchell was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, staring at the ground, his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Mitch, where's Josh?" Tianna asked quietly as dread and worry filled her. It was absolute silence in the room save for the low rumble of the engine.

"He's dead," The man answered, his voice barely audible.

"What? H-how? He was right there and you were there, how could he have died?!" Tianna's voice started to raise, tears pooling in her eyes, blurring her vision.

"He was shot, probably by a stray bullet. The marines were just shooting at random trying to hit me and I guess one trailed off and hit him. The marine that was holding him was killed too," Mitchell said in a monotone voice.

"Dammit," Tianna sniffled, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't taken so long at the house none of this would have happened! I would have gotten back before they got Josh!" Tianna pulled her legs up as close as her arm would allow to her body and wrapped her left arm around them. She rested her head on her knees and sobbed. _Mom and dad had known the dangers of being involved with the revolutionary army, and had been ready to die if they were caught because they knew what they stood for was right. _Tianna remembered the crying boy as he was dragged out from behind the building. _Josh wasn't ready to die, it wasn't his fault even._ _The marines have taken the life of a young innocent and they probably don't even give a shit._ Tianna swore from there on that if she saw a marine, she would not hesitate to kill them. The marines had already taken just about everything precious to her. The only things she had left were Mitchell and the memories of her deceased family. _Memories!_ Tianna's head flew up from her knees and she looked over at her brother who was still sitting in the seat, completely still.

"Mitchell, did you happen to find the sack that I left at our spot?" Tianna asked, hoping that there would be at least a little light in this dark time.

"You mean this one?" Law tapped a beige sack with his boot. She looked at the counter Law stood at and followed his frame down to the sack that lay on the floor.

"Yes!" Tianna exclaimed. Law bent down and grabbed the heavy and lumpy bag. He twisted it around to look at it before tossing it on the bed Tianna sat on. Her shaking figures fumbled with the rope that closed it. She became increasingly frustrated with it until large hands closed over hers. Tianna looked up to see her brother towering over her. She let go of the bag and let him open it. He reached in and pulled out the white chest with gold filigree and the large black tome, resting both objects on the side of the bed. She watched him as he reached in and pulled out the last object. Instead of setting it down with the other objects he stared at it. His left hand hung limply by his side before the bag eventually dropped to the floor. Tianna looked down at her feet now that her knees were apart and her ankles where crossed.

"I found it on Mom's nightstand," Tianna stated. She glanced up while keeping her head down to see Law had left. She let out a long depressed sigh. Long thick arms carefully around her and gently squeezed her towards a broad thick chest.

"You're all I have left now Tia. I failed to protect everyone else, but I promise you I won't let anything else bad happen to you. I promise you," Mitchell's voice quivered and she looked up to see tears falling from his vibrant green eyes. Tianna pulled back the blankets revealing the light green scrubs she was wearing. She moved her feet so they hung over the side and she pushed herself off the bed. She rested her head on his collar bone, and went to wrap her left arm around him only to find that the IV's got in the way. _I wonder…_ Tianna turned her arm into air and the shunts fell out of the air and hit the ground with a small clack. She quickly wrapped her arm around her brother and gave him a tight squeeze, careful not to put much pressure on her right shoulder. Her left shoulder was a small pain now and she chose to ignore it, letting herself be comforted by her brother's warm embrace.

From the moment when the marines took her from her family five months ago, to the day the marine removed her from her cell, up to that exact moment two days later, Tianna went through a series of life changing events. These events would forever affect her and change her being into the person she would later become.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow this one actually took me an entire day to write instead of just an hour or so and I don't even think it's that good. Anyway this is from Law's POV and it kinda should answer any questions about the marine raid and what happened after... Except for what happened to Miqua. Mique just disappeared suddenly and it's all Laws fault, so it'll probably be found in like the freezer or something... Dammit Law, you can't just throw war hammers where ever you please!**

**Any other questions as to Law's motives and other things will be answered in time. **

**Thanks for the wonderfully nice reviews so far! I enjoy reading them so leave me with more! They gives me the motivations I need. And I should probably just go to bed now because I'm blabbering so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one even though it doesn't seem like my best work... .**

**~Riz**

Law was sitting at the table for four with three other crewmates again, waiting for them to finish their supper.

"Oy captain, that didn't take you long. Why the rush?" Shachi questioned.

"The marines are on their way to this island and I want to be gone as soon as the repairs are done," Law explained.

"What!?" Shachi gaped, spitting out some food as he talked. Law glared at him as he flicked pieces of chewed food off his hoody. Shachi swallowed before continuing.

"Sorry captain."

"How do you know they're coming to the island?" Penguin asked.

"You can see three of their ships on the horizon, though that was a while ago now so they're probably quite a bit closer," Law said as he leaned his elbows on the table. His crew looked their captain then exchanged glances before they started to scarf the rest of their food

.

"Air Mistress Tianna and the Heart Pirate, surrender yourself before anyone gets hurt!" A man's voice bellowed through the town. Law craned his head to look out the large window. Outside marines were marching in rows and leading off to go and check inside buildings and surrounding areas. _Shit, they must've seen the sub. _Seven marines suddenly burst through the door of the café, pointing their guns in all directions. The others that were also in the café were gasping and screaming. People were getting up and trying to push past the marines and get out of the café.

"Everyone please calm down and return to your seats!" A marine yelled.

"It's Trafalgar Law!" One of the men shouted and four pointed their guns at the pirates. Law glared at the marines, but realized that the crowd was keeping them from aiming properly. Law stood up, grabbing his nodachi and started across the room to the large window. His crew quickly followed behind him.

"Bepo!" Law called. Bepo obliged and jumped through the window, shattering it. The crew followed Law's lead as he jumped on the table and out through the window. Law stood farther away from the café as his crewmates creating a triangle behind him. There were many more marines outside than there had been in the café, but Law stood unfazed, even as the marines aimed their guns at him.

"_Room," _A blue sphere surrounded Law and the marines. Law quickly drew his nodachi and sheathed it just as fast. The bodies of the marines became separated at random, floating in the air. "_Shambles." _Law moved his hands in a circular motion and the body parts started to spin and mix together. Law stopped and made a small motion with his hand and the parts stuck to each other at random. The sphere disappeared and Law grinned, oh how he loved doing that. Law turned and started on his way to his submarine until the vice admiral stepped out from behind a building dragging a tall crying boy by his long brown hair.

"Stop where you stand Surgeon of Death or this innocent boy dies," The vice admiral said as he aimed a pistol at the boy's head. Law just smirked; like that would faze him. He raised his hands up to activate his ability until something fell from the sky. A girl hit the ground and a strong wind suddenly blew out from around her. The ground collapsed a bit as her pony tail whipped around behind her. Law's eye's widened in surprise at the sudden interruption. _What the hell?_ She stood up from her semi-crouched position and stared at the vice admiral with dead cold eyes.

"I knew you'd come out of hiding eventually Air Mistress." The vice admiral smiled as if he had just won a war.

"Let him go vice admiral," She commanded with a bone chilling calmness to her voice. _Scary, I like it._ The vice admiral glared at her and raised the boy up higher, ready to pull the trigger. The tall girl launched herself at him, flying through the air with ease. The sudden movement seemed to surprise the vice admiral as he slightly backed up. The chocolate haired girl raised her large war hammer above her head as she was on the admiral. She was just inches away from his shocked face until a gunshot broke through the sound of the loud wind the girl had created. The girl screamed as the bullet tore through her flesh and bone, and blood flew from the wound. The momentum of her hammer carried her over the vice marine to hit the dirt behind him. Law glanced and saw a marine who was standing behind the café, lowering his smoking gun.

"Tianna!" The young boy screamed as he struggled to get away from the admiral.

"Seastone bullets my dear Tianna, what do you think of them?" The marine laughed. Law saw her head move around so she could look at the large man towering over her bleeding body.

"Good work marine, I'll put in a good word for you back at base that'll be sure to give you a promotion!" He exclaimed to the marine that had shot her. The vice admiral then tossed the boy to a marine that had been behind the building with him. After giving the boy off the marine bent down and picked up the girl – Tianna – by her pony tail.

"You see my dear Tianna, you can't get away from us no matter what you do, where you hide and who you kill. Do you know why? Why, it's because-,"

"Vice admiral behind you!" The marine holding the boy shouted. Law looked up to see a shadow fly over his head from the café roof; the only light was now the dim street lights that lit the road. The vice admiral turned around to see the large man flying at him with two swords drawn. His eyes widened before the dual-wielding swordsman sliced at his flesh. Blood flew out and coated the man, Tianna, and the vice admiral. Tianna was dropped to the ground, as the marine fell. The swordsman crouched on his haunches and he and the girl exchanged a few words before he left her limp body and started dodging bullets. The gunfire brought Law from his stupor as he watched the strange scene that had unfold before him.

"Shit, we have to go now! Grab the girl on our way by!" Law commanded. His crewmates complied, though they had no idea why their captain wanted the girl.

They had almost reached the girl's body when a loud, masculine scream erupted from the gunfire.

"JOSH!"

Law looked over to see blood flying from the bodies of both the marine and the boy, both their torsos and multiple bullet wounds through them. Law knew that there was no saving the boy, even with his expertise; he was probably already dead.

Bepo reached down to pick up the badly bleeding girl but was stopped by the same masculine voice.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" The man said, his green eyes glowing with rage. He started towards Law and Bepo, his swords out, ready for an attack.

"I'm a doctor, if I don't treat her she'll bleed out and be dead in a few minutes," Law took a glance at Shachi and Penguin who were drawing fire away from them at the time being.

"Let us bring her to our sub where we can stop the bleeding," Law said with seriousness in his voice. The man glared at him, death, hate and sorrow could all be seen in his eyes.

"Alright, but if you let her die, I swear to you, you will wish you were _never _born," He said pointing his katana at him. Law nodded to Bepo who gingerly picked up the girl and started running. Law grabbed the heavy mace and followed. Law turned around to see that Tianna's brother was no longer there. _If he's not here when we leave then he's not coming. _Shachi and Penguin stopped the marines enough to let enough space through for Law and Bepo get to the sub. A beaten up Shachi and Penguin followed not long after. The sub's engine revved to life as they stepped foot on deck and ran for the door. The submarine was already in motion before they had reached the door. Law turned and looked out at the dock. Marine's had filled the boardwalk and were shooting aimlessly into the dark. He grabbed the handle to close the door until he heard footsteps sound on the wooden deck. He turned back quickly thinking it was a marine, but instead came face to face with the man who was now carrying a light coloured sack in his hands. He ran past Law and headed inside the large sub and Law closed the door.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Law said to his patient's older sibling.

"I had to check something first, just to make sure," He replied in a gruff voice, holding up the lumpy beige sack.

"I see."

Law had pointed the man off to a room and told him to wait while he worked on Tianna, and that he would send someone to get him after. When Law reached the brightly lit green tiled room, his crewmates already had the extremely pale girl hooked up to an IV with a blood transfusion. Even as they tried to stop the bleeding, with every beat of her heart she lost a bit of blood.

"Her pulse is weak, and she's still bleeding." A man in a beige casquette reported. Law pulled on his rubber gloves as he strode over to the operating table.

"The bullet went straight through, but there might still be shrapnel in her shoulder," Said a man with a black and pink striped headband that he wore around his head, pushing his hair down over his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye out," Law said as he grabbed a scalpel from the silver tray that stood beside him. He smiled darkly as he aimed the scalpel beside the bloody hole that lay on her collar bone.

"Oh how I love this part."


	9. Chapter 9

**Not too much to say here, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, Merry Christmas if I don't update by the end of tomorrow. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, well then Happy/Merry whatever you celebrate! Also don't forget to review!**

**~Riz**

After Tianna and Mitchell had they're time to grieve over the loss of their little brother, Tianna followed Mitchell around the submarine as he pointed out where everything was located.

"There's a total of five levels here. The second level is the one that holds both the operating theatre and the infirmary. The third level holds the living quarters, bathrooms and the galley. The fourth level holds the control room and the engine room. The lowest level is more or less for access to the torpedoes that are stationed at the very bottom of the ship. The first level leads onto the deck, and if you go around the stairs when you're facing from the door, you'll find a library. The room that's above the first floor is just a recreational area. It has a few chairs and some work out equipment," Mitchell explained as he gave her the rundown of the ship.

"Wow, it has everything," She said inquisitively as she held her index finger and her thumb to her chin.

"Yeah, the living quarters have two to a room with the exception of the captain. They have the beds and the room to put more people in them, but it's unnecessary because their crew isn't overly large."

"I would think so, this sub's huge!" Tianna exclaimed. She still wandered around in the scrubs she was dressed in as her tank top was cut and the rest of her clothes had been covered in blood. That was the other thing to do on their list. Find clothes for her.

They were both smiling happily as they wondered and joked until a disapproving voice called behind them.

"And what do you think you're doing out of bed?" Trafalgar Law asked folding his arms across his chest. Tianna froze.

She stood up straight and lifted her chin. She wasn't going to give into Law and give him what he wanted.

"I got bored of just sitting around and decided to get a tour," Tianna stated plainly with a blank face.

"You can't just get out of bed and detach your IV's just because you got bored. You're still pale and you should rest." Law stated.

Tianna looked herself up and down before turning around to Law and shrugging.

"Opps, looks like I already did. And I'm fine. I'm not dizzy or anything, besides I've been walking around for almost twenty minutes already." She turned again and started to walk away from Law. She didn't make it far before a firm hand wrapped itself around her left wrist. It pulled her back around so she was facing a black jolly roger on a yellow hoody. She looked up into Law's cold blue-grey eyes.

"You are on my ship, and you owe your life to me, therefore you will listen to me when it concerns your health." Law glared at her. Tianna's defiance waivered slightly, she knew what he said was true, but he could have been nicer about it. Tianna let out a sigh and faced him again.

"Fine, but no IV's," Law glared at her, but she glared back. She was not moving on the subject. _No needles. Needles are bad, very very VERY bad. _They stood glaring at each other until Law finally gave up with a sigh. He never let go of Tianna's wrist as he lead to back upstairs to the infirmary, Mitchell following close behind.

They returned to the infirmary eventually and Law let go of Tianna's wrist when they got to the door. She continued walking until she got her bed and sat down, pulling the covers over her legs.

"Down." Law commanded, pointing down with his index figure. Tianna looked up at him with a slight glare before lying down and pulling the covers up to stop under her arm pits.

"I'm going to get someone to look after you to make sure you don't get up again," Law said as he turned to leave.

It was about ten minutes before a man wearing a hat that had a red pompom on the top that said PENGUIN on the white space above the yellow brim walked through the door. He was dressed in the standard beige overalls and brown boots that the rest of the crew wore. He walked in and leaned on the empty wall that was beside the door, folding his arms and watching something on the wall across from him. Tianna and Mitchell exchanged confused glances. _Hello to you too…_

"Hey," Tianna greeted, watching the stranger. He turned and looked at her, his eyes concealed by the brim of his hat.

"Hey," He smiled.

"What's your name?" Tianna inquired.

"Penguin," He said cheerfully, pointing at the name on his hat with his thumb, "Tianna right?" Tianna nodded in confirmation.

"Such a pretty name, but I'm sorry to say that I don't know yours," He said facing the sitting man at Tianna's bedside.

"Mitchell," He nodded.

"So you two are siblings?" Penguin asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"You look a lot alike, well with the hair, the height, and the eyes," Penguin stated.

The siblings exchanged glances and smiled.

"Hey Tia," Her brother started, "Can you sing a song?"

Tianna was taken off guard by the question. She hadn't sang in a long time, not since she had to put Josh to bed and the only way to make him stop crying was for her to sing.

"I don't know, it's been such a long time…"

"Come on, you do fine," Mitchell encouraged.

Tianna paused for a long time before pursing her lips.

_"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. Oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be no, ain't even grey but she buries her baby._ _The sharp knife of a short life, well, I've had just enough time. If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song."_

"See? You still can sing," Mitchell said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Tianna agreed quietly.

"You really have a beautiful voice," Penguin complimented.

"Thanks" Tianna said, looking up at him. He still hadn't moved from his spot by the door.

"Look, I think I'm gonna take a nap or something, I'm tired," Tianna said, hinting at her brother.

"Alright, sleep well," Mitchell said. He kissed his sister's forehead as he stood up to leave. As he was leaving through the door he glanced at Penguin. From under the shadows of his hat, Mitchell saw hazel eyes watching his every movement. He left without another word to let his sister sleep.

Tianna rolled over to lie on her left side; she had always found sleeping on her back incredibly uncomfortable. She curled up and closed her eyes, letting sleep drag her into the world of the sleeping.

_She was walking down the road of her empty hometown, as if it were any other day. Miqua was strapped to her back by its leather hilt. She was wearing her old thigh length, lime green zip up hoodie and her black and white shorts, as well as her light blue tank top. She was wearing her usual black combat boots and her hair hung down to the small of her back. She was just walking, not knowing where her destination was, or why everyone was gone, until she saw __**him**__. The vice admiral. She quickly drew Miqua and launched herself at him. She raised Miqua above her and swung down. She thought she was going to hit him square in the face until Josh appeared in front of him. __**Josh? Shit, get out of the way! I can't stop! **__Miqua connected with Josh's face, blowing him back a few feet. The vice admiral stood there laughing at her as he began to grow into an enormous giant. Tianna clutched her head and started screaming and crying._

_"You can't get away from us no matter what you do, where you hide and who you kill." Those words echoed through her head and she suddenly found herself strapped to a cold silver table. She tried to free herself from her bonds, but failed. A large dark shadow loomed over her. She looked at the man dressed as a doctor. In his hands were two syringes, one with a light green liquid, and the other a clear liquid. She went to scream but no words came out._

_"No one can hear you scream Tianna, and this will all be over if you just tell us what you know," The man said._

_"I don't know anything," Tianna said sobbing, tears running down her bruised face. The man glared and plunged the syringes into her arm at the same time, forcing the liquids down into her. He wasn't gentle at all and it hurt like hell, not to mention the liquids felt like acid, corroding everything in her arm and then in her entire body. She screamed out again, this time she could hear herself scream. She felt hands on her shoulders and heard yelling. Her left hand felt something soft yet firm and she grabbed onto it, pulling her only salvation close to her._

She was sitting up in bed, with tears running down her face. Her hand was wrapped up in Penguin's overalls as she pulled him closer. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his lean arms around her and tried to hush her.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. It can't hurt you." He cooed soft comforting words to her sobbing form. Footsteps could be heard thumping down the metal hallway. Both Law and Mitchell burst through the door at full speed.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mitchell asked worry full in his voice as he approached the bed.

"She had a nightmare and started screaming and saying that she didn't know anything over and over," Penguin explained. Mitchell stepped forward and grabbed his sister's slim wrist, trying to pry it from Penguin's clothing. After some coaxing she let go and Mitchell took Penguin's spot on her bedside. He held her close to him with strong arms as she rambled on.

"He was there and-and-and I went to go attack him but instead I hit Josh and then I was back at the base and the doctor was there and I told him I didn't know anything and-and-and," She sobbed as she went into another fit of crying.

"It's alright Tia, it's all over now, none of it can hurt you."

Mitchell glanced at the two men standing at the edge of the bed. Penguin looked as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do; leave or stay. But Law… Law had a strange face on as he studied Tianna. It gave Mitchell shivers as he hugged his sister as close as possible without hurting her shoulder.

"Call me if anything else happens or if she starts to say anything more," Law said before her turned to leave the room, motioning Penguin to follow. Mitchell watched them leave as his sister continued to cry. It killed him to see his sister in such a state, knowing he could do nothing to help her. Her crying eventually became quieter and she fell asleep in her brother's arms, this sleep more peaceful then the last. _This might take a while_, Mitchell thought to himself.

**A/N: The song is If I Die Young by The Band Perry so copyright goes to them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! Your present is a fairly long chapter! Oh I can't wait to get started on the next chapter because it will be the most interesting one yet I think because it will switch from Tianna, Law and Mitchell's POV as they do their stuffs in Majairo! So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one and I hope that you had a wonderful Christmas! Don't forget to review!**

The day after Tianna woke up Law deemed it safe for her to leave the infirmary. They gave her her own private quarters that were between Mitchell and Law's quarters. Law had the largest room and stood at the opposite side of the long hall from the galley, while the smaller rooms lined the hallway in between. Each room had a porthole to look out of, though normally it was too dark to see anything even with the lights on the sub. With the freedom she was given, she was also required to let Law check her injuries daily; much to her dismay.

Tianna sat quietly on the edge of the bed as Law gently removed her sling and bloody bandages. She looked ahead as he lightly pressed around the stitches. She didn't flinch and just accepted the pain, knowing she could really do nothing to stop it. She could feel Law's studying gaze on her face. She glanced down at him and made eye contact. Law smirked and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"It looks good, it's not bleeding anymore which is the important thing," He said as he crossed the room to the counter and retrieved clean bandages from the drawer, "But I do have to ask, I noticed some scars on your arm. Not big ones, just pin prick sized; barely noticeable, but they cover your arm. How did you get them?"

Tianna looked at the floor and pulled the unbuttoned shirt around herself tighter. She had worn an oversized button up shirt when she went to see Law so she could unbutton it and expose her right arm. She had hoped he wouldn't notice the silvery, pinkish-red marks that covered her arm.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it," She said in a quiet voice.

"It's not up to what you prefer. You are my patient, therefore you must answer all my questions that regard your health," Law said harshly. Tianna flinched. She hadn't even told Mitchell about what happened. _Did Mitchell see the scars too and just not ask questions? Why must I tell __**him?**__ I don't want to know what'll happen if I don't. _Tianna let out a shaky breath.

"They're just scars from needles, that's all," She said hoping to satisfy him.

"Needles don't leave scars, not if their used properly," Law countered. _Damn. Fine, you want to play it that way?_

"Then obviously they weren't used properly," Tianna sassed. She could feel Law's glare on her as she continued to stare at the ground. She heard a quick footstep and then a firm hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. Her shoulder hurt as her skin was pulled as her neck stretched. Law was leaning down in front of her face staring at her with serious blue-grey eyes. Tianna closed one eye against the pain in her shoulder and now in her chin.

"Look Miss Tianna, you will tell me what caused these scars whether you want to or not, so you might as well tell me now."

Tianna felt like crying, but she held back the tears. She could easily use her devil fruit to get herself out of the position, but that would probably anger him more. Instead she bottled up all emotions except for her anger and pain. _Bastard wants to know what caused these scars? Fine then. _Tianna grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from her chin.

"You want to know? Fine then, I'll tell you. When the marine's realized I couldn't be intimidated they took me from my cell and strapped me down to a cold metal table. There a doctor would threaten me, told me that I could stop the torture if I just told them what I knew. When I said I didn't know anything, well, you see, that angered them. They'd then pump me full of hallucinogens that caused nightmares that would make Death himself cringe. They made you realize what real fear is. That's what those scars are from. The needles they used for the hallucinogens that they put into my body every day for almost two months," Tianna let go of Law's wrist and glared at him. She turned into air and rematerialized in the doorway. Pulling her shirt over her arm and redoing the buttons, she left without the sling or bandages. She didn't care; she'd just get them back tomorrow anyways. Walking to the stairs, she went down and headed for her quarters.

Her room didn't have the bunk beds like the others did and instead had a double-sized bed in the corner to the right of the door. The door opened inward to the right so to see the bed you had to lean around the door. At the foot of the bed was a chest to put other belongings in. There was a small dresser in the far right corner, a porthole in the middle and a desk in the far left corner. Beside the desk was the small beige sack laying empty on the floor, its contents were laying atop the desk in a row. She walked over and picked up the tome and the white box. She quickly left again, closing the door on her way out and went to the library that was on the first level.

The library was a round room that had bookshelves reaching from the floor to the tall roof. The shelves were spaced out so that one end was to the wall and the other end pointed to the center of the room, leaving access for both sides of the shelves. There were three red soft armchairs in the center and a coffee table. The carpet that the furniture rested on was a dark red while the walls were a yellowish, and the roof had the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger on it. It was brightly lit inside by lamps that were placed in between the six long bookshelves.

Tianna closed the door behind her and set her belongings on the coffee table while she flopped down in a chair. She reached and grabbed the heavy tome before turning herself sideways so her legs dangled over the arm of the chair. She rested the book in the crook of her legs and flipped open the first page. The book was written by her father, despite its old and worn appearance. The information it contained was everything her father had learned and known about everything and everyone. She was looking for answers, answers to anything. What should Mitchell and she do? How does she open the box? What information does he have on the marines and world government? Tianna sighed and started to flip through the book. There were passages, dates, names, diagrams and numbers that made no sense to her. Not even the dates made sense._ Was he crazy?_ She flipped carefully through the pages, her observant eyes sweeping over the paper. The ink held no clues and Tianna became frustrated. She threw the book down beside her and rubbed the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" A voice asked. Tianna opened her eyes to see a man standing beside her. She hadn't met him yet, but she remembered seeing him outside the café. He had ginger hair that reached his shoulders and wore a large blue hat with a red brim and sunglasses. He wore the same beige overalls and boots that Penguin had, indicating that he was part of the crew.

"Just frustrated, that's all," Tianna sighed, rolling over so she was sitting upright in the chair.

"Hey shouldn't you be wearing a sling?" The man asked.

"And shouldn't you introduce yourself to people before getting in their business?" Tianna said harshly. _Damn, I didn't mean to be that mean._

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. My name's Shachi!" He held out his hand to her.

Tianna studied him cautiously before accepting the awkward left hand shake.

"But seriously, captain's not gonna be happy that you're not wearing it."

"Well then maybe Law should have given the sling back to me before pissing me off huh?" Tianna said as she leaned down to grab the black book off the floor.

"Captain probably didn't mean to, he can just be that way sometimes, you'll see," Shachi reasoned. Tianna set the book on the table, but kept her hand on top of the book. She sat there for a few moments before jumping up and grabbing Shachi's chin much like Law had hers. She brought her face close to his and repeated what Law had said.

"Look Miss Tianna, you will tell me what caused these scars whether you want to or not, so you might as well tell me now."

Tianna hovered over and grabbed the box off the table before flying up higher, almost to the roof.

"I see," Shachi said and he looked at the ground with his hands shoved in his pockets. Tianna steadied the box in her hand as she observed it.

"Say, what is that?" Shachi inquired, now watching Tianna with curiosity. Tianna sighed and tossed the box down to him. She stood vertically in the air and watched as he turned the box over in his hands.

"It looks like it's supposed to open, has hinges and all, but it's sealed tight like it was welded from the inside," He observed.

"And I can't figure out how it's supposed to open. I know it does somehow because otherwise it would be useless," Tianna said exasperatedly.

"How do you know it isn't useless?" Tianna paused at the question before answering.

"I had to break the floorboards in my parent's room to retrieve it. I'm guessing it must have some purpose otherwise it wouldn't have been there."

"Huh?"

"What is it?" Tianna inquired with interest, flying down from her perch to look over his shoulder.

"Look here, there's a small hole on the side," He explained pointing to a square hole no bigger than the thickness of your nail. Tianna quickly grabbed the box from the man's hands. Resting the box on her legs she put her finger to the small hole. As she released a small gust of air into the hole, a slight clicking noise could be heard. Suddenly the top of the chest popped open. Tianna stared at the contents for a long while before reaching inside and taking out a thick envelope that carried a red seal. On the front it read:

_To our beloved children, Mitchell, Tianna, and Joshua_

Tianna read the names and closed her eyes. _Mom and Dad never used Josh's full name unless it was serious._ She sighed and gracefully dropped herself down into a chair.

"Hey Shachi? Can you do me a favor?" Tianna asked quietly.

"Uh yeah sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Can you go and get Mitchell to come here please?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the control room, I'll go get him now," Shachi said as he left.

"Thanks," Tianna said quietly. She sat there looking at the rest of the inside of the box. Under the envelope were three silver necklaces, a box wrapped in brown paper and twin, as well as a smaller, thinner, envelope underneath. She looked at the three necklaces, each holding a different pendant. One carried a silver cougar, another held a black dragon with a long tail that wrapped itself around an emerald. The last one held a coyote. _A cougar; leadership, courage, power, swiftness and balance. A dragon; power, wisdom, ferocity, and protection. Emerald; stability, balance, love. Coyote; playful, insightful, duality, and bright._

Footsteps released her from her stupor and she looked up to see Mitchell walking in. He had a worried face, and probably for good reason. _First Law and I piss each other off, then I leave the infirmary without getting bandaged up, and now I get a crew member to get him to meet me here._ Tianna sighed and waved him to the chair beside him.

"Sit, I have something to show you," She said.

"I know," Were Mitchell's only words as he walked around the coffee table and sat on the armrest of her chair. He leaned over and looked inside the box, then glanced up at the envelope that she held.

"To our beloved children, Mitchell, Tianna, and Joshua." Tianna read. Mitchell gave a soft grunt, encouraging her to open it. Tianna popped the seal off the envelope and folded the paper back. Inside there were multiple papers, one looked yellowed with age. She grabbed the papers and spread them out on the coffee table. There were five separate papers in total; two were just a single piece of paper that was folded, another was a long and thin unfolded piece of paper and the other two were extremely long pieces of paper that looked similar to the pages in their father's tome.

Tianna picked up the first single piece of paper, unfolded it, and read out loud.

_"Dear Mitchell, Tianna and Joshua. The fact that you are reading this letter is a fair indication that we are now deceased. We are sorry that we could not live longer and watch you continue to grow. If it is the marines that took and killed us then you should no longer stay on the island and you should find somewhere other to live. The World Government puts high bounties on the heads of Revolutionaries and anyone who may be related to them. We apologize dearly for putting this burden on you, but we know you are strong and you will find a way. Inside the box are three necklaces; one for each of you, a box for Mitchell, and a letter of introduction you are to give to the revolutionaries should you run into them. The contents of this envelope also include a letter and a receipt for a bank. If you show both of them to a teller they will give you all the money we owned and saved. The large papers are your father's, they hold the information on how to read the tome. That is all the information I will put in this letter, the rest of your questions will most likely be answered in the tome. Lastly we would like to say our goodbyes. Mitchell, stay strong, protect your siblings and lead them to a better life. Tianna, my dear Tianna. Hone your devil fruit abilities and become a strong woman who keeps her chin up with pride. Joshua, you brought happiness and laughter into our serious lives that we didn't think was possible. Now live on and know that you were all loved dearly, create your own destinies and follow where your heart takes you. You're mother, Viola Sage" _Tianna took a deep and shaky breath. She refolded a letter and tossed it back on the table. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. Her shoulder was aching, but she once again ignored the pain.

"It seems that your father was a very knowledgeable man," A voice said. Tianna shot up out of her chair to see Law at the door. _How did we not notice him?_

"I was just outside the door," Law explained as if reading her mind.

"Yeah, I guess he was," Tianna said as she gathered the letters together and stuffed them back in the envelope. She put the letter back in the box and closed the lid with a click. She walked around the table and headed for the door, as she passed Law a hand wrapped around her bicep. Law leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"This is my ship, therefore I will find out everything that goes on in it. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you get off the ship when we dock in three days. Also, I still need to bandage your shoulder so head down to the infirmary." Tianna continued to stare at the large sealed door across from her and gave a small nod before turning to her brother who was still seated and tossed the heavy box to him.

"Put that and the tome on the desk in my room please," She said before she continued on her way to the stairs. _Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be scolded?_

Against her suspicions it was complete silence in the infirmary as Law wrapped her shoulder with clean bandages and assisted her with getting her arm through her sleeve and putting the sling back on. It felt nice to relax her muscles after holding her arm against her chest for a few hours. He nodded that she could leave and she got up off the bed. She walked to the door, stopped, and turned to look at him. He was putting the bandages and scissors away in the drawers under the counter.

"Where are we docking next?" Tianna asked.

"A city called Majairo. It's our last stop before we head to the Grand Line. I'm sure you can find whatever you need there." Law answered, not looking up.

"I see, thanks," She left without another word. Her new destination was her room. She might as well start on deciphering her father's tome now as it would take her a long time.

Opening the door to her room she found that neither the box nor tome were on her desk as she had asked. She looked around the rest of her room. Miqua still rested against the left wall beside the leather straps and the family picture still rested on the desk. Tianna stepped out of the room and closed the door with a troubled face. _Is Mitchell still in the library?_ The air around Tianna started to move quickly until it surrounded her and she disappeared.

Tianna stepped gently down on the soft carpet in her bare feet; they had failed to find a pair of shoes that fit her. She saw Mitchell sitting on the armrest that he had been sitting on, the chest still in his hands. She floated over to her brother and hugged him.

"We're docking in three days in a city called Majairo. Law says if we aren't going to stay with them we should get off there because it's their last stop before the Grand Line," She informed him.

"What about your arm?" Mitchell asked.

"Huh? Oh it'll be fine," Tianna insisted.

"I see… Are you going to stay?" He asked, making eye contact with his sister.

"For now yeah, I think so. It'll be easier to accomplish things if we're traveling."

"Accomplish what things?" He asked with confusion.

"Just personal goals, that's all," She answered simply. Tianna felt he brother's gaze but ignored it. She wasn't lying, she really had made personal goals for herself that would be easier to complete if she was traveling. Plus she didn't hate the crew, she actually found them very pleasing to be around save for Law who could get under her skin. Though Law could annoy and frustrate her she could tell that he wasn't a bad man. Not like the marines at the base.

Tianna gently took the box from her brother's hands and set it on the tome before picking both up.

"I'm going to my quarters for a while. If you need anything just knock," She said before floating off to her room.

Over the next three days Tianna left her room only to eat, use the bathroom, and see Law. She was often found at her desk either drawing something or writing down a passage. Since she had read the other two letters in the envelope, reading the large book became easy with the help of a pencil and paper. It held the secrets to her father's successful work as a blacksmith, a list of pirates and where they stand, as well as how the government worked. Even though she worked on deciphering it for three days straight, it looked almost as if she had gotten nothing done. Of course she hadn't been working on it entirely. She pushed her chair back and sighed. _This will take forever, and it's not even in order. One page will talk about blacksmithing, and the next about devil fruits._ Her eyes trailed over the messy paper strewn desk. The corner of a page caught her eye. She grabbed it and looked over it. It was the Heart Pirate's Jolly Roger. Standing up, she spread the papers around to reveal more drawings. She quickly grabbed them, folded them up and put them in the sack along with the receipt and envelope for the bank. The water outside the porthole had gotten lighter, telling her that they were close to surfacing. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she ran out of the room, nearly taking out the captain.

"Sorry Law!" Tianna called back excitedly as she continued to run up the submarine, almost knocking other crew members over. She quickly ran up the stairs to the library where she would wait for them to surface. She stood the in the middle of the circular room and watched the fast approaching sunlight through the portholes that circled the room. Soon, bright light filled the room and Tianna had to shield her eyes from the brightness. _Yes, we're here!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay Chapter 11! So I'm starting to get a headache and so I didn't get as far as I wanted to. Also I won't be updating in the next few days because I'm going away. :( So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one, don't forget to review! I wan't lots of them to read when I get back. **

Turning, she ran to join the other crew members who were waiting by the door for the water on the deck to clear off.

"Hey Tia, you sure you'll be fine without Miqua?" Mitchell called as he came up the stairs.

"I guess I'll have to be. I can't carry her anyways," Tianna shrugged.

"Still, I'd prefer you have something, just in case…"

"I'll have you!" Tianna said sweetly as she smiled at him. Mitchell returned the smiled and looked over to the door. Law stood at the door and turned the handle. The large metal door swung outward, drips of saltwater falling from the roof. The crew followed their captain outside into the warm sunlight.

The crew eventually left the deck of the ship and traveled into the city, save Penguin, Bepo, Shachi and Law. The four stood watching over the railing of the deck, observing the city. Tianna flew over and sat on the railing beside Law, the air still twirling around her ankles and feet.

"So what time are we to be back?" Tianna asked the tall man. He turned his head and looked at her.

"If you're asking then I'm assuming you are returning to be a part of my crew?" He inquired.

"Yep!" She exclaimed, leaning back.

"Then we won't be leaving for another few days, depending on how well we get our supplies and check out the ship for any last minute needs," Law explained.

"Oh, so we have the rest of the day basically?" Law nodded, "Cool, c'mon Mitch, let's go!" Tianna said before she leaned off the railing backwards, did a backflip, and landed on the dock.

"Don't be such a show off silly, you know you always end up getting hurt," Mitchell scolded. Tianna just shrugged off her brother's warning and continued down the dock towards the city.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Mitchell asked as he caught up to his sister.

"The bank, we need to go check out our parents account and see how much money was in there. If there's enough, we can use it to get some more clothes and stuff."

"And the bank is?" Mitchell questioned. Tianna stopped and looked around the busy street. She went to jump up but a sturdy and stopped her.

"Don't draw attention to yourself," Mitchell said quietly. Tianna nodded in agreement and walked to over to a stand where a man was selling bizarre objects.

"Hello Miss! Can I possibly interest you in one of my many rare artifacts?" The man invited as she approached.

"Actually I'm looking for the nearest bank, could you give me directions please," She asked, turning on her womanly charm.

"Oh, of-of course! Just follow that street and make a right and then a left," He said, pointing down the street they were on.

"Thank you!" Tianna waved. They were halfway down the street when she heard a snicker behind her.

"Whaaat?" Tianna smiled.

"Oh nothing dear sister," Mitchell said sarcastically. Tianna lightly kicked back at his legs.

"Hey!" Mitchell laughed. She took off and started running down the street, her brother chasing after her. They made it to the bank in no time, huffing and puffing and laughing. Tianna took a deep breath and stood up straight. She put on a serious face before she let Mitchell open the door for her. Inside people were wearing business suits and busying themselves with papers. Tianna walked up to the counter, pulled her bag off her shoulder and stuck her hand inside it. Pulling out the receipt, she handed it to the clerk who was waiting patiently.

"I need access to that account," She said quietly. The man looked at the receipt with a troubled face. He turned and walked through a door that was behind him. They waited for a few minutes before two men emerged through a doorway to their right. The two men called Tianna and Mitchell over, and led them through a series of hallways to a private meeting room. Tianna and Mitchell sat beside each other on the couch that was adjacent to two chairs behind a coffee table. One of the men was the clerk that she had given the receipt to, his black hair slicked back. The other man though, was quite a bit older, wrinkles lined his face and his hair was grey.

"How did you come into possession of this paper?" The older man asked.

"I found it among my parent's possessions," Tianna answered, not giving any more details then necessary.

"I see. You must understand that this account has not been accessed in over six years, so we must take precautions," He explained. She merely nodded in understanding.

"The account was sealed after three years of inactivity and it can only be accessed by the person who activated it. In this case that would be Viola Sage. We gave her the option of allowing another person to be able to access the account, but she denied, so the only way we can reopen it is with her consent."

"What if she's dead?" Tianna asked and a dead silence filled the room.

"Well then we would need to see her signed Will," The man replied as the words sank in. Tianna sat there a moment, not breaking eye contact with the old man. She sat forward and took out the back from behind her. Opening it, she reached in and grabbed the folded letter. She reached over the coffee table and handed the paper over to the man's outstretched arm. She watched as his eyes skimmed over the paper and fell on the signature on the bottom.

"I see," He said standing up, "What would you like to do with the money?"

"Withdraw it all," Tianna answered.

"Cheech, go find that account and withdraw all of the money within it," The man ordered, pointing at the slip of paper the younger man held.

"Right away." Cheech said before walking away back down the maze of hallways.

"Would you like this back?" The man asked as he offered the Will back to Tianna.

"Please," She said as she grabbed the paper, refolded it, and put it back in the sack. They waited in silence until the tall thin man returned with four large brief cases.

"Here's everything out of the account; four hundred million beli in total," The man said, setting the cases down by the couch. Tianna could feel her brother's surprise at the large amount, but she kept a serious face on without showing emotion.

"Thank you for your business," She said, bowing slightly. She walked past the cases and to the door where she turned around. Mitchell was shaking the hands of the men and picking up all four brief cases. They walked through the bank without another word. It wasn't until they got outside that Tianna spoke.

"Holy shit, I never would have guessed they saved up that much money."

"I know, what're we going to do with it all?" Mitchell inquired.

"I guess we'll put the majority of it on the sub, and keep some to use here for new clothes and maybe a drink or two?" Mitchell nodded. They walked back to the sub quietly, not to make a scene with how much money they held.

Back at the sub, Law and his three crewmen where gone so they had no questions asked when they went down to Tianna's room to put away the money. Removing five hundred thousand beli, they left the rest in the brief cases and slid them under her bed. Tianna removed the papers from the sack, placing them in the pocket of the baggy jeans she was wearing. Grabbing the organized bills they stuffed them into the sack, this time, with Mitchell carring the bulging bag.

"So where are we going now?" Mitchell asked as they walked up the stairs. Tianna stopped when she got to the top and grabbed her pant legs, pulling them up to expose her bare feet.

"Good choice," Mitchell said with a laugh. They continued their way up through the submarine, reaching the deck fairly quickly. They jumped down over the railing and returned to the busy city to find shoes. They wondered around until they found a part of the city that held many clothing and accessory stores and boutiques.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many clothes!" Tianna said in awe as she looked through the windows.

"Well, we can go and look at them after we get you some socks and shoes. It bothers me that you've been running around in bare feet for the past week."

"It's not my fault the marine's took my boots and didn't give me any new shoes," She pouted.

"Here," Mitchell said, pointing to a large shoe store, "I'm sure you can find something you like in there."

Tianna nodded and walked up the stairs into the shop. All different styles of shoes possibly imaginable lined the walls and shelves, from ballerina stilettos, to sandals, to wooden clogs.

"Hello! Hello!" A tall skinny woman called, "Can I help you find something?"

"Sure, I'm looking for-," Tianna started.

"Oh yes dear, yes dear! I know what you need!" She said scampering through the aisles, "Here, here!" She said, shoving a shoebox into Tianna's hand.

"Umm…" Tianna breathed unsurely as Mitchell helped her open the box. Inside was a pair of sparkling green heels.

"They match your eyes perfectly no?" The woman said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, but actually I'm looking more for mid-calf boots," Tianna apologized, handing the box back to the lady. The woman huffed with annoyance before taking the box. _What's her problem?_

"You can find them over there," She pointed before stomping away to put the heels back. They followed the direction that she had pointed and found all styles of boots.

"Looking for ones similar to your old ones?" Mitchell asked.

"No, not quite. Same idea, but longer, beige and more um… fashionable?" She replied, crouching to look at boxes lower on the shelf.

"Like this?" Mitchell handed her a large open box. Peering inside she found a pair of beige boots that had a thick sole.

"Yes!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the boots from the box and tried them on, "They fit comfortably too!"

Tianna grabbed the empty box and carried it to the counter.

"How much for these boots?" She asked the disgruntled woman. The woman looked from the box to Tianna and back.

"Fifty thousand beli," Tianna turned to Mitchell who was already fishing out the bills from the sack. Mitchell quietly handed the money to her and she counted it. After she was satisfied with the amount she gave a small dismissing wave. The siblings turned and left, not bothering with taking the box since she was just going to wear the boots anyways. The left the store, thankful to get away from the old hag.

"How did you find them so fast?" Tianna asked when they were out of range from the store.

"I don't know, they were just kind of there in front of me," He smiled, "By the way, they look really good on you."

"Really? Thanks!" She said as she sauntered off to find a clothing store that they could both find clothes.

"This looks like a good store," Tianna pointed to a two story clothing store.

"Just a question, how are you going to try on new clothing with that sling and your shoulder?" Mitchell asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I guess you'll have to help me," She shrugged as she pulled the door open.

Mitchell sighed. He knew that was her idea. She didn't care what other people thought, as long as she got clothing that actually fit. Mitchell followed her around as she walked up and down the aisles, grabbing this and that. He looked around. The shop was quiet for how busy it was. He wondered why that was. There was nothing in the shop that would draw attention besides maybe his own height, but no one was watching them.

"Ready Mitch?" Tianna's question pulled him out of his stupor.

"Yeah," He nodded and followed her into the changing room. Setting the sack on the bench he turned around to face his waiting sister. Leaning down, he undid the sling that held her arm up and gently removed it, tossing it beside the bag. Next he undid the buttons on her shirt and helped her get it off her arm.

"My arm's sure going to be stiff after this," She pouted.

"I'm sure you'll be able to stretch it out," Mitchell reassured her. Tianna grabbed a hanger that sported a small cropped black turtleneck t-shirt. Putting her right arm through first, he helped her get her left arm through and pulled her head through the opening. It fit her tightly and ended mid-bicep and just before her ribs did. The neck of it was only one layer thin and stretched up just before her jaw. She looked down and moved around as much as her shoulder allowed her. Seeming satisfied, she grabbed the cropped light blue denim jacket and pulled it on. The jacket only reached past her breasts; leaving black to emerge from underneath the open jacket. Next she grabbed the low rise, light blue jeans that matched the jacket and pulled them on. Mitchell handed her the brown belt with gold belt buckle and she laced them through the belt loops. Tianna opened the door and walked out of the change room to stand in front of the mirror. The cropped shirts exposed her nicely toned, somewhat tanned skin. She ran her fingertips over the sensitive skin._ Maybe I should get a piercing too… _Turning to Mitchell she gave him a nod of approval and grabbed the rest of the clothing from the room after getting her sling put back on. A pair of black, baggy sweats, a bright yellow tank top, and a bright blue dress.

Tianna paid for her clothes and waited patiently while Mitchell got his new wardrobe. She waited about twenty minutes before she saw the large man approach. Instead of his usual t-shirt and dark blue jeans, he now wore a dark green zip up, three quarter sleeve hoodie and white jeans.

"Looks good on you," She smiled as she got up from the bench.

"Thanks… Hey look, I'm gonna head back to the ship for the night, I have a headache. Do you want me to take that stuff back with me?" Mitchell said rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Oh, okay, sure please," She said handing him the bag with clothes.

"Also here's some more cash to do whatever you like with," He said, handing her two-hundred thousand beli. She took it and crammed it into the pocket of her jeans. _Pocket of my jeans!_

"Wait!" Tianna exclaimed as she grabbed the bag and rooted around in it. She found the old pair of jeans she had been wearing and grabbed the sheets of paper out from the pocket.

"What are those?" Mitchell asked before taking the bag back.

"Nothing, just drawings," Mitchel eyed her suspiciously before accepting her answer and waving goodbye. Tianna returned the wave and turned the other way. _Now that Mitchell's not here, he can't stop me from getting tattoos. Tattoos may have needles, but they aren't injecting anything so their fine._

Tianna wandered around before she found the shop she had been looking for. She had asked different people about a good tattoo shop in the city and they had all pointed to this one, _Cifido's Tattoos and Piercings. _A sign on the front told her that they accepted walk-ins, which was good news for her. She pushed open the door and stepped into the shop. Tattoo designs littered the walls and beds and tables filled the large room. To her left was a counter, behind it said a redhead covered in tattoos and piercings.

"Excuse me?" Tianna said as she walked over to the counter, "I'd like to get these tattoos and maybe a piercing," She explained, as she put the papers on the counter.

The young woman looked at the drawings and set them back down on the counter.

"Just hand those to Cifido, I'll go and get him from the back." She said as she stood up and walked away to the back. Tianna grabbed the papers from the counter and started to walk farther into the parlor. Not much long after the woman disappeared, a huge burly man with a beard and tattoos walked out from behind the curtain. He walked up to Tianna and extending his hand. She set the four pieces of paper on the large inked hand. As he looked at the drawings, his face turned troubled as he reached the last one.

"You sure you want this one?" He asked in a deep gruff voice, holding the sheet up. Tianna nodded. He gave a small shrug and motioned her to the nearest bed.

"Where do you want this one?" He asked, showing her the Heart Pirate's Jolly Rodger.

"Here," Tianna pointed to the left side of her exposed stomach as she laid down on her back. The man grunted and sat down in the chair beside the bed. She took a deep breath to relax herself. Though in her mind she knew that this needle would do nothing to her, she was still somewhat nervous over the fact. _Oh well, no turning back now,_ she thought as Cifido started to ink her body.

* * *

Law, Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi wandered around the city, seeing if anything there could spark their interest.

"Hey, do you guys think the sibling's will stay?" Penguin asked as a general question for the other three to answer.

"Oh jeeze, I hope so. It's nice having a pretty lady on the ship!" Shachi answered.

"They're both new members which means that their lower than me," Bepo muttered.

"What about you captain? Penguin inquired. Law looked as if he was thinking before he answered.

"I've heard Miss Sage talk about staying with us, though I am unsure about her brother. I believe the only reason he would stay with us is if his sister stays as well," He answered.

"Oh is that her last name? I've never heard them say it before," Shachi said in wonder, "What a pretty name!"

"I overheard a conversation between them in which that name was exchanged," Law explained.

They continued walking before they found a small pub. It looked like a nice place to wind down at later.

"Hey look who it is!" Shachi exclaimed, pointing down a road. The trio looked to where their crewmate was pointing and saw a young girl wearing a denim jacket and a black shirt underneath with brown hair tied back to a pony tail, "If it isn't Tianna herself."

"It looks like she got that clothing change she was looking for after all, but where's Mitchell? Wasn't he with her?" Penguin observed.

"I don't know, but I'd like to see where she's going in such a rush," Law said as he turned to follow the girl. _Odd, she's in a rush, but she's not acting suspicious like looking over her shoulder. And Mitchell __**was**__ with her, so where did he go?_

The four pirates followed Tianna around the city, far enough behind to not be noticed, but close enough not to lose her. They watched her as she talked to random people every so often. _What is she up to?_ Another five minutes past before they came to her destination, _Cifido's Tattoos and Piercings. _Law smirked. _So she's getting a tattoo huh? That could explain her behaviour and why Mr. Sage isn't anywhere to be found._

"Let's wait here," Law said, sitting down on a bench that was across from the tattoo parlor. His crewmates exchanged glances before either sitting down or leaning over the back of the bench._ I wonder how long this will take._


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I did most of this chapter on my Ipod because I had nothing else to type this on and I wanted this chapter ready when I got home so I hope the grammar and spelling aren't too terrible, plus I did change a few things so some of it might not make sense. Sorry! I honestly didn't think it would be this long of a chapter but whatever! I'd also like to thank all of you who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed my story, they really do motivate me to continue!**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan:**** I really am glad you enjoy this story, and I enjoy reading your long reviews of your thoughts on the story!**

**Chocolatluver4ever, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Girl-luvs-manga, sdfghjk, EW2d, dvk, Guest. 124, and Katharonie:**** I'm super glad you enjoy this story so much!**

**robin3zoro:**** That really means a lot to me that you say that, thanks!**

**And to everyone, I am considering doing a one-shot from a moment in Tianna's life. I have a poll up for you guys to decide what you want to read about. The end date has not been decided yet, but after I get enough people to vote then I'll announce it's closing. Anyway, on to chapter 12! Don't forget to review, follow and favorite and also don't forget to tell yer friends! The more feedback that I get the better motivation I have!**

**~Riz**

"There, done," Cifido sighed. Tianna sat up and let her feet hang off the bed. Cifido had offered to give her breaks during getting her four tattoos, but she had refused, wanting to get them done as fast as possible. She almost regretted her decision now. Her body hurt quite a bit as she slid herself off the bed. She went to touch the new tattoo on her stomach but decided against it.

"Come look in the mirror," Cifido called from the full body length mirror. She slowly walked over to the mirror and studied herself. Her jeans were rolled up on the left leg and she was only wearing her bra now. The Jolly Roger was a shiny black with small spots of blood coming out. Actually all of her tattoos were bleeding. _Great, Law's gonna be happy about that_. Down the side her left calf was the name Joshua in fancy capital letters, while just below her left collar bone was a circular shape with multiple swirling branches coming off of it. Turning around she looked at her final tattoo that spanned over much of her upper back, barely missing the gunshot wound and stitches. The bandages and her sling lay discarded on the floor by the bed; she was just going to have to bandage up her tattoos for the rest of the day anyways. She let out a long relieved sigh.

"Their perfect, thank you Cifido," Tianna thanked. The man just grunted and walked away back behind the curtain. Tianna walked back over to where her clothing lay discarded.

"Oh I'll help you get bandaged up and dressed again!" Called the woman from the desk as she rushed over.

"Thanks," Tianna said quietly.

* * *

Law sat on the bench across from the tattoo parlor, arms stretched over the back. Shachi and Penguin had gotten bored from waiting and Law had dismissed them. Bepo stood behind him, watching the people go by. _It's been over three hours, just what is she getting tattooed?_ Though Law had been there for so long, his curiosity only increased as time went on. He leaned his head back and stared up at the darkening blue sky.

"Captain, there she is!" Bepo pointed excitedly. Law's head shot up and there she was, walking out the door as if nothing had happened. The only difference in her appearance was the fact that her once exposed stomach was now covered by bandages. She had a blank face on and was staring at the ground ahead of her as she stepped out of the parlor. Law smirked and stood up. Grabbing his nodachi, he walked his way over to the bandaged girl.

* * *

Tianna's eyes widened as she saw pointed boots and dark spotted jeans come into view. She looked up to see Law and Bepo standing in front of her.

"Law, what are you doing here?" Tianna questioned.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Law countered. She hesitated at the rhetorical question before dropping her gaze. _Why do I feel like a small child being scolded?_

"Bepo, why don't you go find Shachi and Penguin and bring them to that bar we found? We'll meet you there in a bit," Law suggested to Bepo, hinting to the bear to leave him alone with the girl.

"Yes Captain!" Bepo saluted before running off in his orange boiler suit.

"Doesn't he get warm in that?" Tianna asked when Bepo was out of hearing. Law just shrugged and started walking away, expecting her to follow. She just stood there and watched him walk away before she jogged to catch up. They walked in silence for a few blocks before Law spoke.

"So what did you get tattooed that took three hours?" He asked. The question took her by surprise. H_ow did he know it took that long? Was he waiting all that time?_ Tianna looked up at the few stars that were starting to appear in the night sky.

"It wasn't just one tattoo, it was four, and one of them happens to be your Jolly Roger," Tianna explained. Law raised his brow and smirked.

"Say, Law, how old are you?" She asked out of the blue.

"Twenty-four, you?" He replied, unfazed at the sudden question.

"I'll be twenty here in about a month I think," She answered.

"You think?" Law asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at her.

"Yeah, after my time with the marines my dates and times are kinda mixed up," Tianna rubbed the back of her head.

"That reminds me, now that you are a part of my crew there is something I would like to check."

"What's that?" She inquired.

"You said to me that every day for two months you were injected with a strong hallucinogen. If this is true, I'd like to take a blood test to make sure there are no effects after having so much of the substance in your body," Law said calmly. Tianna froze on the spot. _What? A blood test? Why a blood test? I don't need one!_

"Miss Sage?" Law asked, realizing that his companion was no longer following him. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were wide open, staring blankly at the ground.

"Miss Sage? Law repeated, taking a cautious step toward her. He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, back pedaling and falling on her butt. Her arm was raised defensively and her eyes wide with terror. Law retracted his arm to lay by his side.

Suddenly he jumped at her, pinning her left arm above her head with one hand, the other covered her mouth while his long slender legs held down her own. She squirmed beneath his hold, trying to break her way out of his grasp, completely forgetting that she could easily just disappear. Law knew they were making a scene and had to end this quickly. He leaned his head by her ear and whispered to her.

"You are now a part of my crew, because of this I will never _ever_ hurt you more than I absolutely have to," He whispered. Her squirming and muffled cries stopped. Glancing up at her face he could see tears pooling up in her eyes, making her irises shine a bright green.

"Are you done?" Law asked. She nodded and he removed his hands, standing up on his knees. Using her core muscles she jolted herself upward and wrapped her arm around Law's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Law wrapped his left arm around her and helped her stand up after he got off her legs.

"It's getting late, we should head to the bar," Law said, changing the subject as he picked up his dropped nodachi.

"Why are we going to a bar?" Tianna sniffed.

"Too have a good time," Law smiled. She nodded at his response and watched the ground for a while.

"I've never drank before," She said in a small voice. Law looked at her sideways, before his smile grew.

"You'll probably enjoy it. By the way, where is Mitchell? I haven't seen him since he left with you." Law inquired.

"He said he had a headache and that he was going back to the sub to lie down," She replied. Law nodded slowly and kept walking. _I have no idea where we're even going..._ They continued in silence before Law turned off toward a wooden looking building that had a large sign above it that read: _The Edge_. She followed Law into the large building. It was more than just your average bar. It was complete with pool tables, tables for dice and poker, a stage, and large couches, and had a back room that people were also going in and out through. At a large round table sat the entire Heart Pirates crew, save for the two mechanics that Tianna had only ever seen once in the galley, and her brother. They sat at the two empty seats left at the table which put her beside Law and Penguin. The two were greeted with loud drunken cheers.

A waitress came and placed two large mugs in front of her and Law. She looked from to mug to Law and back again. Law grabbed his mug, tipped it and took a long swig, draining a quarter of the contents. Tianna grabbed the heavy mug and tipped it to her lips and let the liquid fall into her mouth and down her throat. It burned the back of her throat and tasted terrible, but something about it was addicting, causing her to drink more. Soon she was on her second drink and was laughing with the rest of the crew at the stupidest things and telling stories of things that she had done when she was young.

"This one time Mitchell dared me to dive off this waterfall by our house. We didn't realize that it was shallow and I hit my head off a rock, got this nasty gash too," Tianna laughed, lifting up her bangs to expose a silvery scar high on her fore head. The men laughed wildly, banging their hands on the tables. Even Law had a big smile on his face, though he had only downed half of his first mug. Tianna didn't remember much of the rest of her night after her second mug. _God this stuff is the greatest! _She could remember specific parts if someone had done something completely outrageous causing the entire bar to spark up with laughter. Though, as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember Law ever finishing his mug after she had downed so many. She couldn't even remember how many that was; just that it was more than she should have.

Tianna woke up with a massive headache and a terrible stomach ache. _Oh god, what happened?_ Suddenly she felt her stomach heave and she rolled over and let out her stomach contents into a conveniently placed garbage. Pain tore through her right shoulder as she leaned on both arms. Her arm gave away and she toppled off the bed head first. Her head hit metal with a loud clang and pain roared through her head. She let out a pained whimper and curled up and put her hands on her head. _Why does my shoulder hurt so much when I move it? _

"Oh you're awake," Said a low tired voice behind her. She looked up to see a figure above her in the semi-darkness, the only light coming from the three portholes above her head. _Three?_ Tianna shot up, pain throbbed through her head again and the room spun at an insane speed.

"You should lie down again before you fall and hit your head again," Law said smoothly.

"What's going on?" she asked meekly before tumbling over back onto the large bed, seeing no other option.

"You drank a lot, got completely smashed, and passed out on the table with the rest of the crew," Law explained.

"Then what the hell am I doing in your room?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't want to leave you passed out at a bar and I couldn't leave you in your room along in case you vomited and choked on it, but I see that you have that covered," Law said simply.

"Then why didn't you put me with Mitchell?" She groaned.

"He was sleeping so I let him sleep," Law shrugged. She groaned again and covered her face with her hands.

"Here," Law offered her a tall glass of water, "It'll help you feel better." Tianna removed her hands to look at the shimmering liquid. Her gaze slowly started to travel from the hypnotizing glass down the olive colored arm holding it towards her, and down to bare, well-toned chest. A bright blush appeared on her cheeks once she realized that she was in bed with a half-naked man who was defiantly a sight for sore eyes. Accepting the glass she downed half the glass before taking a deep breath. She was sitting up now, but her sense of balance was still complete crap. She gazed down at the man whose bed she was in. He as leaning on his elbow, his head resting on his hand, watching her with a smirk. His signature hat was no longer on his head, exposing messy blackish blue hair. _He looks good, real good… _Tianna immediately stopped admiring her new captain and returned her attention to the glass. She took another drink.

"How does your shoulder feel?" Law asked with slight amusement.

"Hurts like a bitch," She stated bluntly, "Your enjoying my pain aren't you, you sadist?" Law's smirk just grew.

"You should put your sling back on once you're able to walk; it's not good for its healing process if you keep moving it around." Though it was said as a suggestion, it was more of an order. She nodded, and handed the now empty glass back to Law. He accepted it and put the glass on the nightstand by his bed.

"So how was your first time drinking?" Law mused. Tianna scoffed and looked at him.

"The drinking was fantastic, the morning after though…" Law chuckled, "Holy shit! The sadist can laugh!" Tianna sarcastically exclaimed, putting her hands on her cheeks and widening her eyes.

"But seriously, I don't think I'll drink that much again if the hangover's this bad," Tianna sighed, resting her throbbing head on her knees.

"You should lie down again; I'll get something for your head and stomach that might also help you sleep," Law said before pushing himself off the bed and gracefully walking to the door, empty glass in hand. Tianna sat there a minute before following the doctor's orders and relaxing back down onto the soft bed. _I wonder where my jacket and sling are. _Tianna glanced around the left side of the room before giving up and shrugging the question off. _At least I still have my top and jeans on…_

She wasn't waiting much longer before Law returned to the room carrying a full glass of water and a small white paper cup. Handing both to her he stood and watched her as she looked into the small cup containing three small pills. Two were oval shaped while the other was round. Tianna wondered what the pills were made of, but Law's words from the night before echoed through her head. _You are now a part of my crew, because of this I will never __**ever**__ hurt you more than I absolutely have to. _Sighing she tossed the pills in her mouth and took just enough water into her mouth that would let her swallow the pills. After the pills were down she drank some more water and sat there. She could feel Law's blue grey eyes still watching her.

"Hey Captain?" Tianna started. She could see slight facial movement out of the corner of her eye to show that he was listening.

"Why? Why save me? Why did you risk your life to save mine? Why are you giving me this special treatment? Why?" She repeated, looking up at him straight in the eye. Law was silent for a while and Tianna almost thought be wasn't going to answer.

"You seemed like either a strong ally or a strong enemy. Although I do like challenges, if you had died right there I would be losing a future challenge or a future ally that could possibly save my life in return. As for the special treatment, my crewmates know what to expect after a night of hard drinking. You on the other hand, have no experience and would probably just end up harming yourself even more," Law explained smoothly.

"I see," Were Tianna's only words for his explanation on why her life was saved. She could feel sleep tugging slightly at her mind, the throbbing was already lessening. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Feeling a hand wrap around the glass she let it go and lied back down, allowing sleep to wash over her. Whatever drug Trafalgar Law had given her, it put her into a deep dark sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**As I stated in the last chapter I do have a poll up right now and I need you guys to vote and what you guys want to read otherwise I'll just make a story on whatever I feel like at that moment. I'm letting you guys choose so you should choose! It is a blind poll because I want you to choose what you want, so please PLEASE go and vote on that. Anyway, Happy New Year's! And hope you enjoy this chapter and the past ones, don't forget if you like the story don't forget to review, and if you don't well, tell me why!**

**~Riz**

Tianna woke up to having bright light shine painfully in her eyes. She raised her right arm up to block out the sun. _Ow, that really hurts._ Sitting up slowly she took in her surroundings. She was sitting in a large king-sized bed that had a black duvet with a yellow Heart Pirates Jolly Roger on it with random yellow spots that were in a line above and below the Jolly Roger. Metal walls surrounded her and there were two doors, one across from her and one to her left. Considering that the three portholes were behind her she figured that the one in front of her was the one that lead to the hallway. She looked at the door to her left. It was built into the metal wall that came out from the original room; meaning that there was another room in the main room. _That's probably just a private bathroom. _Tianna continued to look around. There was also a desk that faced into the room and a wardrobe in the corner to the right of the bed. It was a spacious and well organized room. _Perfect for a doctor._

Tianna swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. The room swayed a little and her stomach and head suddenly started to hurt. It wasn't a pain like before when she had first woke up, but it was just enough to be uncomfortable. She slowly walked over to the door that she had guessed would lead to the hallway as her balance was still off. She stepped on something soft that caused her to jump, and the sudden movement threw her completely off balance. Her butt made a large echoing thump as it hit the cold, hard metal floor. Looking at where her feet were she saw a large round and fuzzy rug that held the same pattern as the duvet on Law's bed only the spots lined the outside. Footsteps sounded outside the door and the metal door opened. Law stood there, fully dressed and stared at her on the floor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Your rug scared me," Tianna stated bluntly, standing up. Law smiled and shook his head.

"Terrifying isn't it?" he teased as he leaned against the door frame.

"Very, I think that it would have made Gold Rodger faint with fear at the very sight of it," Law chuckled at this and stepped out of the way as Tianna brushed past him.

"Where are you going?" He inquired as he watched her walk down the hallway.

"I'm going to take a shower after I grab a change of clothes, I want to get this smell off me," She replied as she reached her door, "Unless you have a problem with that?" Law shook his head and closed his door only to lean on it and continue to watch her. Ignoring his gaze she walked into her room to find her clothes that she had given Mitchell were folded nicely on the bed. She smiled as she grabbed the yellow tank top and baggy black sweats. _He's so nice._ Out of the corner of her eye she saw the beige sack was in its normal spot on the floor beside her desk. _Good, everything's where it needs to be for now._ She left the room and walked down the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

The bathroom had yellow tiles for the walls with red ones for the floor. A white counter with a sink was in front of the door with the toilet beside the counter and the bathtub beside it. The sink, toilet, and bath were all metal, as well as the towel rack that was bolted to the wall beside the door. She tossed her clothes on the counter and grabbed a fresh towel from underneath the sink. Closing the lid on the toilet she set her towel down on top of it and began to strip out of her tight clothing and bandages. When she had first began her shower she had the water very hot, but due to her stomach's protests she turned down the temperature. The pressure of the water stung at her new tattoos as well as her stitched up wound. Though the water felt relatively nice, she didn't want to stay in the bathroom for very long so she quickly cleaned herself up.

After she had finished drying off and getting dressed she stood at the mirror above the sink. The edges were fogged, but the middle of it was clear. As she combed out her hair she debated putting her hair back up in a ponytail but decided against it and instead let it hang below her shoulders. She walked out of the warm bathroom and into the hallway. A low growl came from her stomach indicating that she was hungry, though the thought of food wasn't entirely inviting to her right now. Sighing she turned to go to the galley until she heard her name.

"Tianna!" Mitchell's voice called from behind her. She turned around to face her brother, but instantly wished she didn't. He was pissed and she could tell by the crease in his brow.

"What the fucking hell were you thinking; getting drunk and then passing out in a bar? If Law hadn't carried you all the way back here I'm sure you would have been raped and woken up in some ally instead of a safe bed!" He screamed at her.

"I was having a good time! Law invited me so I said yes!" She defended.

"So your definition of a good time is getting drunk off your ass and passing out in a bar in a city that you aren't even familiar with? How could you be so careless?"

"Careless? The entire crew was with us! Are you calling them all careless too?"

"They're pirates Tianna, they have a right to be, but you-."

"I'm a wanted person by the marines for escaping a marine base, kicking a vice admiral in the face, and for knowledge on the revolutionaries! Not to mention that I am now a part of this crew, which also makes me a pirate," Tianna interrupted.

"You never signed any contract, we're done with these people," Mitchell said as he grabbed Tianna's wrist. Tianna wrenched her arm away from him as hard as she could.

"Stop treating me like a child! I'm no longer that small thirteen-year- old that you had to take care of when our parents were taken away! I can make my own decisions now and I choose that I'm staying!" She screamed at him with a death glare and she lifted up her shirt to reveal the Jolly Roger on her stomach. Mitchell's face turned from fury, to shock, to disgust. He turned to face Law who was now watching with a few other members of his crew and strode purposefully towards him. He grabbed the front of Law's hoodie and held him up against the wall by it. Law's crew members were ready to break the two up but someone had already beaten them to it. Tianna's hand was on Mitchell's forearm and was squeezing hard enough to cause her knuckles to turn white.

"Let go Mitchell, you know your only stronger than me if you can build up your speed and use your momentum, but right now it's all about brute strength which you know I have," Tianna said in a deathly tone. Mitchell kept his green eyes on Law's cold blue ones before releasing his hoodie. Law stood only an inch taller than Mitchell, but he was much thicker compared to Law's slender frame. He continued to glare at Law before turning to his sister.

"Fine." Was his only word before he walked away from the crew, up the stairs and left the ship. Tianna stayed there watching the staircase for a long while before she leaned against the cold metal wall. She slid down to the ground and rubbed her temples. _That yelling really didn't do good for my headache... I wonder, is he really gone? Law probably lost all trust for him with that little stunt he just pulled so he probably doesn't want him in the crew. Where will he go? What will he do? _Questions ran through her throbbing head about her brother.

"Miss Sage?" Law's voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at her captain. He had cold serious eyes that she hated.

"Yeah?"

"Please follow me." He ordered as he walked away to the staircase. She already had a good idea of where he was taking her, but she complied anyway, pushing herself off the floor and followed him up the stairs.

As she had guessed they ended up in the infirmary. Law motioned to the table in the middle of the room and she sat on it. He closed the door behind her and locked it. Walking over to the counter that was in the wall he leaned on it and watched her. Tianna returned his gaze and they stared into each other's eyes for a long while before Law broke the contact and busied himself by grabbing things out of the drawers.

"You care a lot about your brother don't you?" Law asked as he rummaged through some papers in a cabinet above the counter.

"He's the only person I have left in this world. The marine's and World Government have taken everyone else away from me," Tianna answered in a quiet voice. Her head was still throbbing, and the bright lights in the infirmary were not helping.

"If he's the only person you have left in the world then why did you go against him?" Tianna hesitated at the question, trying to find an answer to it. She actually didn't know what had caused her to threaten her brother.

"I don't know. He threatened my captain, and my loyalties lie with you I guess. It's all kind of a blur to me, like it was all on instinct," She explained as she examined her hand. Hearing a sharp snap she looked up to see Law putting on white rubber gloves. Her entire body tensed up.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sharp voice.

"Just an examination, you can relax," Law said, noticing her tenseness. The words brought no comfort to her as his voice was still cold with anger. Law strode over to her with something in his hand; she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Open your mouth," He ordered. She complied and Law stuck a thermometer under her tongue. She waited patiently until Law removed it and checked the temperature. He walked over to the counter and wrote something down on a clipboard; the reading she figured. He returned with a tongue depressor and a light.

"Say ah," It began to get repetitive. Law would give an order, Tianna would comply, Law would return to the counter, write something down, grab a new tool and the cycle would repeat. Law checked her reflexes, heartbeat, blood pressure, breathing, and poked and prodded at her, feeling her internal organs. He also measured her height, hips, shoulders, head, and chest. It wasn't until Law measured her weight that the cycle became broken.

"Your underweight for someone of your size, you only weigh one hundred forty-one pounds, while you should weigh about one hundred sixty based on your height and muscle mass," Law pondered. _I wonder if it has something to do with my devil fruit…_

"Could it have something to do with my devil fruit?" She asked. Law scratched his jaw as he considered the possibility. He just gave a small shrug and just continued to write things down on the paper that was attached to the clipboard.

"Have you ever been to a doctor?" Law asked.

"No."

"Have you ever broken a bone or gotten injured besides being shot?"

"I broke my left ulna when I was ten and got a concussion when I was eight."

"How?"

"I fell out of a tree and landed on a rock and I jumped off a waterfall and hit my head on a rock."

"Who set the bone?"

"My father."

"Did you receive stitches for your head wound?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever gotten ill?"

"Yes, when I was twelve, right after I ate my devil fruit. My parents figured it was because I was more susceptible to airborne illnesses."

"So I'm assuming it was more than just one illness?" Law inquired, looking over his shoulder at her. Tianna nodded. He turned back to his paper and scribbled more notes down. Putting his pen down he pulled open a drawer she hadn't seen him open yet. She paled at the sight of the items he retrieved. It was a glass tube with a sharp needle attached to the end as well as an elastic band. She could feel her heart quickening and she could hear the loud beating of her heart in her ears. Her body shook she was so tensed up. Law noticed her change in composer. A few seconds ago she had been a relaxed young lady who would do as you ask, and now she looked as if she were going to start crying.

"What are you scared of? You lost more blood than you probably ever have when you were shot, and it more than likely hurt a hell of a lot more than this little thing will. So what are you scared of?" Law repeated. Tianna was silent for a while before she mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

"I said the memories! I'm terrified of the God damned memories! I just want them to go away!" She yelled. For the first time Law finally understood what drove her to act how she did. She did everything she could to distance herself from the memories she had obtained from the marines. He let out a long sigh before stepping towards her with the objects in hand. She was no longer visibly shaking and was just sitting on the bed with her head down, hands gripping onto the edge. He gently grabbed her left bicep and pulled it towards him. She resisted at first, but let the doctor do as he pleased. Something inside her had snapped and she just couldn't be bothered with caring anymore. She felt the elastic material wrap around her arm tightly. Not long after she felt a small sharp pain in her arm.

"Did you know that if you lie to a child it can cause trauma and mistrust, and later lead to a phobia?" Tianna asked quickly. Law looked up from her arm at her face. She was still looking down at the ground, her hair hiding her facial expression, though her wide, bright green eyes could still be seen.

"How so?" Law asked.

"Say you lie to them about going to the doctor; you tell them that nothing will hurt. Doctor sticks a needle in the kid and it hurts. The kid can then mistrust his parents and the doctors and become traumatized. When they grow up they run the risk of having a phobia of doctors, needles, or even blood," Tianna explained. Though Law could have guessed at that information, but he let her talk. He knew that she wasn't in the best position at the moment. In fact, he was surprised she wasn't completely traumatized. She lost both her parents at a young age, recently lost her youngest brother, had memories that gave her nightmares and sparked irrational fears, and now had a falling out with the only person left in the world she could call family.

The vial filled with blood and Law gently removed it. He walked over, closed the vial and returned to Tianna. He untied the band and set it beside her on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Law asked gently and Tianna gave a small nod.

"Am I done or is there something else?" She asked quietly.

"For now, you should go and rest though, you look pale," Tianna showed no signs of hearing his answer, but she slid off the bed and walked out the door to the infirmary to the stairs. Law followed her to the door to see which set of stairs she would take. As he had figured she took the stairs that lead up to the deck. Law sighed and shook his head, returning to his work at the counter. _I wonder what she'll do, _he wondered to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**My friend came over yesterday to help me write this since she had a day off, and considering that I didn't type any of this I like how it turned out. So let us get right to it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, the comments were a really nice treat! My cast should be off soon so I should be updating regularly again! Yay! So don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

**~Riz**

Mitchell wandered the streets of the busy city, occasionally bumping into someone. He had his dark green hood up over his brown hair that hung in his eyes, his large hands in the front pocket of the short sleeved hoodie. His swords swayed back and forth with each step as they hung off his hips. Tianna had been right about being stronger. When they were raised their parents had taught them to fight at young ages. With Mitchell's muscle mass, they expected him to be a physically strong fighter that would be a tad slow. Though to everyone's surprise he was an extremely agile and fast person. His mother had taught him to use swords and his speed to make quick killing blows. Tianna had always been a stronger than average female and was fairly fast. Then she ate her devil fruit and her speed increased dramatically. Her father had equipped her with a large war hammer that he had forged. It looked oversized compared to her small twelve-year-old body. Heck it looked oversized now, but the proud and effortless way she carried it now made up for it.

_How could I have been so stupid?! I probably won't be allowed on that ship again. And then Tianna. What's with her going off on her own like that? She was always independent, but I never thought she'd just go off and get a tattoo and get herself drunk. Maybe this is how she's adapting to the loss of Josh? Or maybe she's traumatised from the marines? God dammit! How am I supposed to protect her if I can't even understand her?_

He glared at the ground as he clenched his fists in his pocket. He was the supposed to be the level-headed one. He always had been. Each sibling had different strengths and weaknesses, and were one fell short another could fill in. Mitchell was the oldest; he had been taught the most knowledge about the many different things in the world. He held his emotions in check when his siblings did not. Tianna was the most resourceful and was a quick thinker. She could easily come up with a believable lie to get herself or anyone else out of trouble if needed. She was also the strongest fighter of the three and always had a thirst to discover new places and explore. Josh was never trained for combat, being very timid when it came to weapons. He was playful and loving though, and people often found him innocent of his shenanigans that only his family knew he was guilty of. The three had always done everything together but that was falling apart now. Josh was dead and Tianna was running away with pirates. Mitchell knew he had no place on a pirate ship, and he wished Tianna didn't either. But deep inside he knew it was the best thing for her right now. It would keep her moving and away from the marines grasp and she would be safe having strong people around her all the time. Tianna had good intuition and she was quick to give her loyalty to Law which meant that she trusted him. And gaining the girl's trust was no easy feat. Mitchell shook his head at the thoughts that were overflowing in his head. _Mom said that I have to protect her, but she also said to follow our hearts. Tianna is following hers, but what about me? Where is my heart trying to take me?_

* * *

Tianna never left the ship, and instead went to the library. She sat in one of the red arm chairs and enjoyed the warm sunlight that came in from the windows that lay in between the bookshelves. Sitting crossways like she always did in armchairs, her legs dangled over one arm while her head hung over the other, staring blankly up at the roof. She felt incredibly cold, so the sunlight held somewhat of a comforting effect. _Our family's falling apart isn't it, mother?_

_"Our family will never fall apart. We're just going through a tough time, just as every family does. These tough times only make bonds stronger, that's why they happen," _Her mother's voice comforted.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tianna asked.

_"I'm sure your brother is asking the exact same thing."_

"I'm guessing we have to figure that out on our own?"

The voice giggled, _"My dear Tianna, it should be easy for you to see what you must do. You two always had a special bond that is rarely seen in siblings. What does that bond tell you to do?"_

Tianna raised her head and looked at the doorway. In the doorway stood a beautiful woman with long flowing chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a purple summer dress that hung past her knees.

"Mom," Tianna croaked out before tears started rolling down her face. She shot out of the chair and started running toward the figure. She was within reach of her but she shied away at the last minute and kept running towards the large doorway of the sub. _You're already gone, and I accept that. But Mitchell is still here, and I'll make sure he stays._

_"We were always so proud of you," Viola whispered before fading._

As soon as Tianna reached the deck she took off, air swirling around her. _Now where did you go Mr. Sage? _She glanced around, her eyes floating over every street, looking for a large man in dark green and white. She found him sitting on a bench sitting with his head resting on his fists. Flying down to his location she sent a large gust of wind in all directions, alerting him of her presence. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes.

"Get up," Tianna ordered. Mitchell just continued to look at her. His face was unreadable.

"I said get up!" Tianna yelled, grabbing the front of his hoodie and pulling him off the bench.

"What the hell are you doing Tia?" She let go of his sweater and backed away.

"You're so intent on protecting me, I need to show you that I can protect myself," She answered.

"I know that you're very capable of pro-,"

"Obviously not, that's why I'm going to show you that I can,"

"What is this all about Tia? You're acting weird," Mitchell asked worriedly.

"You're worried that I can't protect myself and that's why you flipped today, so I'm going to show that I can," She explained.

"How?" Tianna just stared at him with a blank face before she charged at him. He quickly drew his swords and blocked her fist with the back of the blades.

"Come on Tia, I'm not going to hurt you and you know that!" Mitchell yelled. She jumped back and glared at him.

"Kūki Kūki no Bakufū," (Air air no blast) A strong gust of air shot out from Tianna's palms and at her brother. Mitchell put his swords up and took the brunt of the force. She kept the pressure on and watched him struggle. Suddenly he shot the stream upwards and flew at her. Turning to air she let him go through her and she materialized behind him, elbowing him in between the shoulders. Mitchell pitched forward and hit the ground with a grunt. Tianna walked over and rolled him onto his back with her foot, his face twisted in a grimace. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around him and pull him close to her.

"You want to protect me because I'm all you have left, but you're out of practice, and you can't even beat me. I'm defiantly going to run into things more powerful than me, and if you can't even win against me, then how are you going to protect me from those things?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, "You forget, you're also the only person I have left, and I want you safe. And at the moment, the safest thing for both of us is to split up. I doubt the marines know it was you who cut the vice admiral down and they'll likely blame it on the crew. That means that you can still have a normal life as long as you're careful. But I need to keep moving, and traveling with the Heart Pirates will keep me surrounded by strong people who will protect me."

"But Tianna I can't lose you," Mitchell pleaded.

"You're not; I'll always be with you, remember I'm air, and air is me. I'll always be around you," He looked up at his younger sister and he saw a comforting face that reminded him of his mother. He couldn't help but weep in his sister's comforting arms.

* * *

Law smirked at the siblings as he leaned against the wall. Their small fight had certainly told him one thing. Tianna Sage could indeed be a very interesting person if given the chance. He turned off the wall and walked down the dark back ally, leaving the siblings to do as they pleased.

* * *

"Oh, hello Law," Tianna greeted happily. Law looked up from the magazine and grabbed the mug of coffee that sat to his right. He took a drink before speaking.

"You seem in unusually good spirits," He stated.

"Do I?" She asked looking up from the fridge, "I guess I am, I kinda feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," She smiled.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened with your brother in the city today and why you were gone for so long?" He asked, taking another drink. Tianna tensed and stopped rummaging in the fridge. She closed the door and stood up straight.

"You saw that?" She asked. Law nodded, not looking up from his magazine.

"Oh, well yeah, I guess. Mitch and I talked a lot of things over," She said, walking over and looking for something to eat in the pantry. She found a can of peaches and decided that they would make a sufficient snack. Opening the can she poured the contents into a bowl, grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer, and walked over to the large table where Law sat. Sitting across from him she spooned half a peach into her mouth and watched him read. Using her free hand she grabbed the top of the magazine and lifted it off the table.

"Oh my," She said as she read the title of the magazine, "Know thy enemy well, huh Law?" She set the magazine down. Looking up she met his unreadable grey blue eyes.

"Reading something like _The WG Weekly,_ I wouldn't have thought it of you," She said, folding her hands under chin and tilting her head slightly.

"It gives more information on crimes, pirates, revolutionaries, and marine events than the paper does," Law explained.

"Revolutionaries?" Tianna asked.

"It's more or less just people complaining about what bad things they've done to oppose the World Government," Law informed. She took that information in, glancing around the room. Her eyes eventually landed back on Law's.

"So it wouldn't say anything about the bad things the World Government has done I'm guessing?" She asked slyly. Law raised his eyebrow.

"Have you heard of the Void Century?"

"Yes," Law asked skeptically.

"The World Government was created eight-hundred years ago, right after the Void Century ended. That's quite the coincidence don't you think? Well about twenty years ago the World Government destroyed an entire island where the best archeologists lived. Why? Because they were studying what are called poneglyphs, large stones with an ancient language carved in them. They are said to contain the history of the Void Century, but you see, no one can tell because the World Government killed pretty much everyone who could read them. But, before the government killed the archeologists, they had already read a poneglyph and the information that they gathered from it told them that the people who left them behind had an enemy. I'm almost willing to bet that that enemy later formed what we know as the World Government."

Law was quiet as he chewed on this information, "How did you acquire such information?"

"My parents told Mitch and me almost everything they know about the World Government in case something happened to them or the revolutionaries. It was more or less so someone knew just who the real enemy of this world is."

"But few people would believe you," Law stated.

"Those people are generally civilians, people who are ignorant and pampered by the World Government. They really have no say in this world, to have your opinion mean something in this world, you need power. Pirates and revolutionaries have power, they have say. They will be what change this world, whether or not it's for the best only time will tell. Before my parents died, they told me that strong people would start showing up in this world, that they will change the way the world thinks."

"This is quite the information that you have," Tianna just shrugged and finished her peaches in silence.

"Strong people huh? It sends tingles through my body to think of the fights," Law said gleefully.

"Hey, Law?"

"Hmm?"

"You're defiantly one of those people who will change the world!" She smiled as she tilted her head. Standing up she put her bowl in the sink and walked back over to the table. Law and Tianna stared at each other for a while before she suddenly leaned over the table and grabbed Law's hat.

"Holy crap! It's so fricking fuzzy!" She exclaimed, rubbing it on her cheek. Looking up at Law she saw he had an annoyed face, but that didn't take away from the fact that his short hair was now exposed once again, reminding her when she woke up next to him half naked and smiling smugly. A strong blush crept on her face at the memory.

"S-sorry, I just had to see how f-fuzzy it actually was," She apologized handing the hat back to its owner. After he took it she quickly walked to the door.

"I-I'm going to go to b-bed, g-good night," She stuttered out, waving.

"Night," Law said, keeping his annoyed face on until he heard Penguin greet her on the stairs and ask why her face was so red. He heard her tell him to shut up and some thumping and yelling ensued. He smirked at the thought of his crewmate being beaten down the stairs by an embarrassed Tianna. Even a blind man could tell the effect that Law could have on Tianna from time to time. Now how to use this it to his advantage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't been updating much in the last while, I broke my hand a couple months back and after I got my cast off I had to catch up on some projects. This chapter is short unfortunately but I think it leaves off on a good note. If you didn't read the last chapter do it RIGHT now. If you haven't read chapter 14 do it, otherwise this won't make sense and it will kinda ruin it. So I hope you like it, don't forget to review!**

**~Riz**

Tianna awoke to a small knock on her door. She peaked from under her blankets. Orange sunlight poured through the port hole in her room. Sunrise. She mumbled and rolled over. It was way too early to get out of bed. The knock came louder.

"Tianna?" Shachi's muffled voice came through the door, "Can I come in?"

"I guess," Tianna called. She reached over and grabbed an extra pillow that was on her bed. Sitting up she held the pillow behind her, ready to throw it. Shachi walked in and looked towards her.

"Captain wanted me to tell-," He was interrupted as a pillow hit him square in the face.

"What the hell!"

"It's too early," Tianna stated bluntly.

"Pillows are supposed to be soft," Shachi whined rubbing his nose.

"They are unless you know how to throw them." Tianna sighed, "So what did captain want you to tell me?"

"That we're leaving in less than an hour."

"What? We're leaving port?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Shachi asked. Tianna glanced over to her desk. On it stood a small box with a necklace beside it.

"I have to go," she said as she leapt out of bed and ran to the desk. She grabbed the box and stuffed it in the pocket of her pyjamas. Rushing back over to her bed she reached inter and grabbed two suit cases out from under it.

"Oi what are those?" Shachi asked pointing to the suitcases.

"I'll tell you when I get back but right now I have to do something," She said as she rushed past him. Tianna didn't bother with running and instead flew out of the sub into the crisp morning air.

Her memory wasn't overly clear and Tianna struggled with finding the hotel Mitchell had checked into. Once she found it though she knew exactly where to go. He was on the second floor and his window was the only one open. Flying in through the window she stepped onto the carpeted floor. That's when she realized that she wasn't wearing shoes or socks. It was no matter though, she would just fly back to the sub.

Putting the suitcases down she fished in the pocket of her flannel bottoms and grabbed the small box and necklace, setting them down on the table. She quietly walked over to the bed where a large form slowly rose and and dropped.

"Mitchell?" She called, lightly shaking him.

"Hmm? Tia what are you doing here? What time is it?" Mitchell asked looking up at her.

"Law's deciding to leave early, I don't have much time," Tianna explained looking at the window.

"You mean you're leaving right now?" Mitchell asked, rising.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Look, I brought two brief cases and a box and necklace that was in the chest for you. I really wish I coup stay but I have to go," Tianna explained as she started towards the window.

"Wait," Mitchell stood up and wrapped his arms around Tianna, "Don't I at least get a goodbye?"

"Yeah, I guess you can," She returned the hug,"Goodbye Mitchell Joseph Sage, may good fortune come your way."

"And goodbye Tianna Lynn Sage, keep in touch," Mitchell smiled.

"No promises, but I'll try," Tianna said as she released her brother. Walking to the window she stepped up to the sill. With one final wave and a smile she leaped out of the window into the morning sun, ready to begin her life as a pirate.


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I had major writer's block and couldn't find the motivation to write this chapter, but it's here now and I'll start on 17 soon.**

**~Riz**

Tianna laid on her bed and stared up at the metal ceiling. It had been a week since she left her brother on Majairo. They had entered the Grand Line with little difficulty, though storms often prevented them from surfacing. Tianna started to become restless without any fresh air on the sub, but she was able to somewhat calm her anxiety with busying herself. Law had made it clear after they left that she would have to earn her place on the sub, meaning just like everyone else she had chores. Her chores mainly consisted of cleaning and helping Adam with laundry. She liked Adam. They often talked while they folded laundry. From the talks she gathered that he was basically in charge of clothing since he both cleaned the laundry as well as mended it. She also learned more about the crew, like how Bepo was first mate, and Penguin was Law's top medical assistant. Apparently Law, Penguin, Shachi, and the head mechanic named Alex had grown up together on an island far in the North Blue and Bepo had actually been Law's odd pet until he grew up into the large fuzzy bear he was today. They had a sub instead of a ship because where they grew up the ice was so thick no ships could get to the island so subs were used instead. Tianna had never been that far into the cold ocean and the island that she had grown up on only had snow half the year because it was so far south. The rest of the crew had mostly come from neighboring islands with a few being picked up as they made their way southward to the Grand Line.

A gentle knock, almost non-existent, came at her door. Tianna glanced over before pulling herself out of bed and walking over to the door. She peeked around the door to see a tall and lanky man in a white boiler suit. Brownish red hair stuck out from under his black toque that had white lettering on it the read 'HEART'.

"Hey Adam," Tianna smiled, opening the door wider, "What's up?"

"Morning Sage," His deep voice greeted, "I finally managed to fix a suit so that it would fit you properly," he said, holding out a thick folded piece of cloth.

"Great! I'll try it on," She grabbed the large suit from his outstretched hands and closed the door. She quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans, then pulled up the suit and zipped it up. It wasn't as baggy as the other one's the crew members wore, but it didn't fit skin tight either. She opened the door to find Adam patiently waiting.

"How do I look?" She asked, spreading her arms out and did a twirl.

"It looks like it fits good, I hope I didn't take out too much around the bust though," He scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Nah, it's perfect. Thanks Adam," She beamed a bright smile at him.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" She asked, turning to Adam.

"Food."

"Now Adam, I know you're trying to gain some muscle, but eating all day isn't going to help," She scolded, "But you are right with the food, I'm starving. Wonder what's for breakfast?"

Adam rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the galley, Tianna giggling behind him.

Breakfast was ham, eggs, and biscuits. At the table Law, Shachi, Penguin, Alex, and Bepo all sat on one end while everyone else just sat where ever. Some days the navigator, Charlie, would sit with them, but often he would just sit with the rest of the crew. The only person who didn't sit at the large table was Joe, the cook. He normally ate after the rest of the crew did, and had Jamie wash the dishes. Jamie was the youngest of the crew only being fifteen and it seemed his only job within the crew was to help Joe wash dishes and get groceries since Joe never let anyone near the food he was making. Tianna had wondered why a kid so young was in the crew but she never bothered to ask Adam about it.

The meal was loud as the crew noticed that its newest member was finally wearing the crew uniform save for the hat. Tianna said that she would try and find one she liked at the next island, though it seemed that fate decided that was to be soon as later that afternoon Lou's, who was one of the four pilots, voice rang through the sub that there was an island in sight.

* * *

"It feels great to be outside finally!" Tianna exclaimed, stretching as she walked off the gangplank.

"The fresh air is probably good for you," Adam said as he came up from behind her.

"You have no idea," She sighed. She didn't mind the sub, it was roomy enough, but the air would eventually become stale when they didn't surface for long periods of time. The rest of the crew tended not to notice the change in the air circulation, but Tianna did.

"So what's on the list for supplies?" Tianna asked Alex as he walked by.

Alex was as tall as Tianna, but from the way his suit fit it seemed he weight a lot more than she did. And it wasn't muscle. Though Tianna had never had the chance to see for herself what exactly filled out the suit. Alex scratched his long blonde hair under his black and pink head band.

"Well, we haven't run into too much trouble to cause damage to the exterior so we are good for steel sheets, but we did have a few pipes come loose with all of the rocking from the currents," He sighed deeply before slowly continuing, "Maybe we should tighten those pipes, they'll probably come loose again before the next island. Why are those pipes so loose I wonder? Maybe Gabe knows. No, why would Gabe know? Gabe isn't the head mechanic, I am. Is it my fault that the pipes are so loose? Maybe we got the wrong size of pipes in Majairo. I should make sure that they're the right diameter; I should check all of the pipes actually. Maybe we bought all the wrong sizes? Captain's not going to be happy."

Tianna glanced over at Adam, but his face was impassive. Obviously this was normal for Alex to get off topic and start questioning himself. She shrugged and turned on her heel, shoving her hands in the pockets of her boiler suit. If Alex had nothing important he needed to tell her then she figured she could go off on her own and maybe find a hat. As she had found out, the crew was swift in gathering everything the sub would need for the travel into the Grand Line. As Adam had told her, Law had actually called to many companies ahead of time and placed orders for pick up so when the crew came asking the materials that were needed were already ready, including the white boiler suits that the crew had started to wear to replace their beige overalls.

"Oi Tianna, look out!" A voice cried out suddenly. Tianna turned around just in time to receive the impact of someone running into her. They both fell to the ground in a heap of baggy white boiler suits.

"Seriously Gabe? What the hell are you doing?" Tianna yelled, turning to air to escape the man that was smushing her into the ground. She formed again standing next to a surprised Adam.

"Sheesh Tee, that hammer o' yours sure hurts," Gabe stated, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ya don't say?" She asked sarcastically.

"I do," He answered bluntly.

Tianna huffed and rolled her eyes, "But seriously, what were you doing?"

Gabe froze and glanced around, as if suddenly remembering something, "Running," Was the only answer they received before he started to run once again down the dock.

"What was he running from?" Tianna asked as she and Adam continued at a stroll down the dock.

"That," He jerked behind him. She followed the gesture to see Law standing halfway on the gangplank, scowling deeply. Tianna cringed.

"Jeeze, someone miss their morning shot of caffeine?"

"Nah, Gabe probably did something stupid again," Adam shrugged.

"Like?" Tianna prompted.

"Like sneaking into Law's quarters and rearranging his books," He suggested, "Captain's not big on shenanigans."

"I can tell..."

"So you want to go and look for a hat?" Adam asked. Tianna nodded, placing her hands back in her pockets as they strolled along the dock.

The city was full of life; flowers were blooming bright vibrant colours. Women with bright dresses and tall heels scurried around while men dressed in tuxedoes chatted with one another. White and purple decorations lined the shop windows and doors, as well as the lamp posts and benches that were placed on the streets.

"What's with the décor?" Tianna questioned no one in particular despite having a companion with her.

"Must be a celebration, as for which one I am unsure though," Adam answered. Tianna shrugged, they would probably figure it out easily enough if they eavesdropped on some conversations. They looked through the windows of the shops, trying to find one that sold headwear other than top hats and tiaras. After about an hour of wondering they found a store that had hats that lined the back wall. After saying hello to the small woman at the counter they walked to the tall wall that was lined with all types of hats to ones that were questionable to whether they could even be considered head wear.

"How 'bout this one?" Adam asked, holding up a pink hat that looked like someone cut up a hula hoop and reattached it together at random places. Tianna stuck out her tongue at it and grabbed a hat that was in front of her. Stretching over she grabbed Adam's toque off his head and replaced it with the hat she was holding. He turned and faced a mirror to show that he was wearing a hat that looked like a hamburger. He chuckled before removing the hat and grabbing back his toque. Looking up he saw that Tianna had a frog hat on.

"Ribbit."

Adam chuckled again and grabbed the hat off her head, "Defiantly not."

"No, my ribbit!" She cried reaching for it. Letting out a small huff she looked back at the shelves. "Okay then, what about this one?" She asked as she grabbed a black flat bill cap that had green stripes down the seams. Putting it on her head sideways she struck a pose.

"Much better," Adam nodded in approval.

"Should I get it?"

"Up to you," He shrugged. Tianna stared at the mirror at the wall. It didn't look half bad, and the green on the hat almost matched her eyes. Letting out a small sigh she walked over to the counter and bought the hat.

"Oh yeah, what's with all the decorations?" Tianna asked the cashier.

"You don't know?" The woman asked, "It's the Summer Dance Festival."

"Which is?" Tianna prompted.

"Honestly, you should know about it, our island is famous for it," She huffed.

"Sorry, we're really not from around here," Tianna put her hat on and turned away toward the door, Adam following behind.

"So what now?" Adam asked. Tianna shrugged in response. "Alright how about we head to a bar or something? The crew will probably end up there eventually. Tianna said nothing as she stopped, changed direction, and continued walking down the street.

* * *

"There you two are!" Penguin called as the crew entered the tavern, "We were wondering where you ran off to."

"We figured you would eventually make your way here," Adam said as the crew joined their table, "Captain."

Law nodded in acknowledgement as he sat down across from Tianna. She looked up from the hat on her lap to meet the eyes of her captain.

"Captain."

"Miss Sage, I have a task for you," Law stated, crossing his fingers.

"Oh?" Tianna raised her eyebrows as she took a drink from a mug on the table.

"I need you to accompany me to the dance festival tonight."

Tianna's eyes widened as she choked on her drink, "Why?"

"Because the dance that is tonight is a ballroom dance and to go you must have a partner of the opposite gender accompany you," He explained in a bored tone.

"But why would you want to go?" She asked.

"I'm going to follow up on a rumor I overheard," Tianna stared at him for a few silent moments before letting out a long sigh.

"Fine give me an hour," She said as she stood up, "And just a for your information, I don't like dancing."


End file.
